Somewhere Out There
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: Sequel to 'I Never Meant to Hurt You' Brooke and the girls go on a little vacation and the boys try to juggle the kids. People come back that could ruin everything they've worked to rebuild. Read to see who comes and who's new! def BL and NH w surprises!
1. A New Beginning

This is the sequel to 'I Never Meant to Hurt You'. It picks up where the other story left off in Vegas. I have a note at the bottom so please read following the story...It's very important (but don't read it before...it'll spoil the chapter...sorta)!!

* * *

"I'm actually going to miss Vegas." Brooke said as they drove past the big sign said 'Leaving Las Vegas'.  
  
"I'm not." Lucas said truthfully, "I miss Tree Hill."  
  
"I don't miss Tree Hill at all. I can't wait to get out of that hell hole." Brooke tossed her brown hair around.  
  
"And what you want to move to Las Vegas. That'd be a great town to raise a kid." Lucas said sarcastically looking in his rearview mirror at their sleeping child.  
  
"I'm just saying that it'd be a nice change." Brooke shrugged also looking back at baby Braden.  
  
"Yeah all the drinking, drug and sex we need." Lucas laughed, thinking of Braden growing up around all of that. Just thinking about it made him shudder.  
  
"We had our fair share of part of that, Mr. Scott." Brooke touched his arm playfully.  
  
"That we did Mrs. Scott." Lucas said trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
They drove silently for a while before any sign of civilization. It was a small town quite like Tree Hill. It made Lucas home sick just driving through it. As they drove by the people seemed to stare at them knowing that they too were small town people.  
  
"I'm hungry and I have to pee." Brooke said out of the blue.  
  
"Brooke, we just left. We've still got hours ahead. Can't you wait a little longer?" Lucas said firmly.  
  
"That's all the reason to go now." Brooke said pointing out a tiny diner off the main road. Lucas reluctantly pulled in not really wanting to stop. They needed to get across the country in two days and at this rate there was no way they were going to make it.  
  
"I really got to go. Meet me inside, babe." Brooke said as she leapt from the car and ran towards the diner.  
  
"I think you're mother's crazy do you know that?" Lucas said opening the back door to bring Braden into the diner, "But then again we wouldn't love her any other way."  
  
Brooke got into the bathroom and it was empty. She liked the privacy. She had had to pee so badly and she was so glad when she finally went. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and ran back into the stall to throw up. Maybe it was like that Montezuma's Revenge thing, except something from Las Vegas.  
  
"I hope you didn't get sick from the food here." A woman said as Brooke emerged from the stall she had gotten sick in.  
  
"Nope don't worry," Brooke said wiping her mouth, "I didn't even eat here yet."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want a law suit." The girl looked about Brooke's age.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." Brooke looked at the girl's reflection. She looked similar to someone she once knew but pushed the thought out of her head.  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better." The girl said wiping her hands on a paper towel and then disappeared through the door.  
  
"I hope so too." Brooke said to herself smoothing her clothes out and tucking her hair behind her ears. She walked out into the main part of the diner to find Lucas with Braden in his carrier.  
  
"Hey my two favorite guys." Brooke said sitting across from the duo.  
  
"Hey hun," Lucas said handing her a menu.  
  
"So what looks good?" Brooke asked scanning the menu. She wasn't as hungry as she used to be a few minutes earlier.  
  
"I'm going to get a burger." Lucas said closing his menu.  
  
"Maybe I'll just get a salad." Brooke said closing her menu too.  
  
"I thought you were starving?" Lucas asked quizzically.  
  
"I am but I got to get my figure back." Brooke said thoughtfully. She was almost back to the shape she was in before Braden but she still had some way ago.  
  
"Brooke, you're not fat." Lucas said glancing over her reopened menu.  
  
"Let's not discuss this now." Brooke said putting her menu back down.  
  
"Hey folks," The familiar cheery voice snuck up behind them, "I'm Madison and I'll be you're waitress. Could I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Madison?" Lucas said examining the girls face.  
  
"Yes," Madison looked over her pad, "Lucas?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned. They hadn't seen her for almost a year and then in some diner in some small town they run into each other.  
  
"I work here." Madison's jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're going back to Tree Hill from Vegas." Lucas still couldn't believe that the girl that disappeared from their lives with just a note was standing before them.  
  
"What's in Vegas?" Madison didn't understand.  
  
"We got married." Lucas motioned to Brooke.  
  
"In Vegas? Who's bright idea was that?" Madison joked.  
  
"Mine actually." Brooke now realized why she had looked so familiar when they were in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, well that's cool." Madison knew she screwed up royally again, "Oh my god. Is that your baby?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Braden." Lucas said proudly tilting the carrier to face Madison.  
  
"Man I leave and the excitement begins, right?" Madison joked making faces at the tiny baby.  
  
"I guess you can say that." Lucas shrugged.  
  
"God, it's been a long time." Madison said fiddling with her pad.  
  
"Why'd you leave anyway?" Brooke wanted to know the facts. She wanted to find out why she had to leave and make Peyton a wreck.  
  
"I just needed to get out of there." Madison really did not want to talk about this, especially here. She had started anew in this small town and no one knew her horrible past.  
  
"I thought Peyton was your friend though." Brooke needed to find out for Peyton's sake.  
  
"She was, or is." Madison really needed to get back to work, "This little reunion has been great but I really need to get your orders."  
  
"Sorry," Lucas said shuffling through the menu to find what he was getting, "I'll have a cheeseburger with onion rings and a Coke."  
  
"I'll just have a Caesar salad and water with lemon." Brooke was suddenly not hungry anymore. Just thinking about Madison made her sick. That same nauseating feeling rushed over her again, "I have to go to the bathroom Luke."  
  
She ran to the bathroom and again began throwing up. What was going on? Madison couldn't possibly be making her this sick. Yeah, Madison had almost ruined her relationship with Lucas and she had totally crushed Peyton but that wouldn't make her sick.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Brooke looked so pale and sick right now. Of course Brooke had to get sick when they were on a two day road tip. She wasn't the type of girl who liked to rough it anyway. She liked four star hotels and room service not small run down motels with resident workers.  
  
She didn't want to worry Lucas so she went back out to their table. She wished they could just hop on a plane and fly back home but they were tight on cash so they were stuck to driving.  
  
"You okay?" Lucas asked, stopping his tickling of Braden and held Brooke's hands across the table.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke lied. She felt like crap.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Lucas said squeezing her hand.  
  
"I'm not feeling too good but I'll live." Brooke tried to put a more convincing face.  
  
"You're positive?" Lucas didn't like when either of his favorite people in the world weren't feeling their best.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brooke put on the most convincing face she could and she prayed it would work.  
  
"Okay baby." Lucas rubbed her hand one more time as Madison set their food in front of them.  
  
"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else guys." Madison said as she hurried away. She didn't want to have to explain herself to them; she didn't need to explain herself.  
  
"I never realized how weird that girl was." Brooke said pushing her salad around.  
  
"Yeah, she is acting a little strange." Lucas didn't like talking about someone behind their back.  
  
"A little strange?" Brooke eyed him questioningly.  
  
"Well I don't know," Lucas said taking a bite of his burger, "We've haven't seen her in a year. A lot has changed."  
  
"Exactly." Brooke nodded in agreement, "Let's let the past be the past."  
  
"And let's just start a new future." Lucas nodded again, "You haven't touched your salad."  
  
"We'll get it to go. I'm not very hungry anymore." Brooke said getting up, "I'm going to go change him and then we can go."  
  
Brooke took Braden out of his carrier and grabbed his bag and went back into the bathroom. Braden had always hated getting his diaper changed and began fussing all over the changing table. Brooke had mastered how to hold him down and change him at the same time.  
  
"You just like to make things difficult don't you?" Brooke spoke to Braden as if he was a person around her age.  
  
"People used to say that about me." Madison had appeared in the bathroom next to Brooke, "But I guess it's true right?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Brooke didn't know what to say to this girl.  
  
"Yes you would." Madison tickled Braden, keeping him occupied so Brooke could finish changing him, "I've caused many problems for the thrill."  
  
"So the thing between me and Lucas was just for a thrill?" Brooke could not believe that she was saying this. Madison had tried to break Brooke and Lucas up for fun.  
  
"I've done many things I regret okay. That probably ranks at number one." Madison fixed her hair using the mirror as a guide.  
  
"I've done things I've regretted too. This," She lifted Braden up in her arms, "was one of them, but if I didn't have him I wouldn't be the same person I am today."  
  
"People say it's our mistakes that shape us." Madison applied some Chapstick and rubbed her lips together to spread it evenly.  
  
"I guess they're right." Brooke played with her own hair while juggling Braden. Her stomach began churning again and her skin went pale, "Can you hold him for a second."  
  
Brooke didn't even wait for an answer. She just threw Braden into her arms and leaned over the toilet, emptying whatever was left in her stomach. She came back out and splashed her face with some cold water before taking Braden back.  
  
"I don't know what's going on." Brooke said turning to Madison.  
  
"Could I take a guess?" Madison was now looking back at Brooke.  
  
"Be my guest." Brooke sifted Braden to her other side.  
  
"Could you be pregnant again?" Madison was taking a risk with a question like that.  
  
"Oh god." Brooke gasped. She would've fainted if she weren't holding Braden.  
  
"Does that mean I guessed right?" Madison really didn't want to be right. The thought of her Lucas having babies with Brooke made her sick.  
  
"I-I don't know." Brooke managed to get out. They had been so careful so that this wouldn't happen again.  
  
"I could be wrong." Madison offered. She hoped she was wrong.  
  
"I hope you are." Brooke spoke the words Madison was thinking, "I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other soon. Peyton would probably really like to see you too."  
  
"Please don't tell her you saw me. I'll come and see her when I'm ready." Madison said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I won't tell her unless she asks which she probably wouldn't so you're safe. You know where to find us." Brooke said leaving the bathroom.  
  
Lucas was waiting by the cash register trying to keep busy. He hated waiting especially when they needed to make up so much time. They still had to drive across the country and make it in two days especially if they wanted to enroll in the community college.  
  
"Yeah ready handsome?" Brooke asked switching Braden again.  
  
"Yes, let's go already," Lucas said impatiently.  
  
"Alright, alright, chill out." Brooke followed Lucas out to their car.  
  
"We just got to get home now. We're never going to make it for registration day." Lucas said hurriedly opening the door for Brooke to put Braden in the car seat and strap him in.  
  
"We'll make it Lucas." Brooke said climbing into the front passenger seat, "We could just call your mom to fill them out for us."  
  
"She's mad at us, remember? We left her with out so much of a good bye and hey we're getting married." Lucas reminded her.  
  
"She'll get over it." Brooke was getting sick and tired of Lucas complaining about how mad his mother was. He was eighteen years old and still answered to his mother.  
  
"Brooke, what's been up with you this morning?" Lucas said at a stoplight before they got to the highway, "You're starving but you didn't eat. You've got a major attitude. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing Lucas." Brooke said focusing at something outside her window.  
  
"You are good at so many things but you aren't good at this whole lying bit." Lucas just sat there wanting to know what's going on, "Brooke, you know you don't have to lie to me. I'll love you no matter what's going on."  
  
"God Luke, just leave me alone okay." Brooke snapped. She really didn't mean to but she just wanted to think.  
  
"Whatever Brooke." Lucas turned all his focus on driving. Brooke could tell that Lucas was now mad at her which she hated even more.  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I've just got a lot on my mind right now and I just want to think about things." Brooke said sweetly.  
  
"Things that you can't share with me right?" Lucas hated that Brooke had these secrets that she kept from him.  
  
"It's not even that big of a deal. It's probably nothing but I just want to think." Brooke didn't want to air the fact that she could be pregnant again.  
  
"I don't get why you just can't tell me what's going on in your head." Lucas shook his head, "I tell you everything and you, well, don't."  
  
"Luke, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Brooke hated when they fought.  
  
"No Brooke you're the one blowing things out of proportion. All you have to do is telling me what's with you today and this would all be over." Lucas raised his voice to a level unacceptable for him to do.  
  
"I don't know what's going on Lucas. I wish I did." Brooke began crying. After being pregnant she found that she cried a lot easier and she was a lot more open about showing her tears.  
  
"Now I know something's wrong Brooke." Lucas reached his hand over to rub her thigh, "Tell me, baby."  
  
"I might be pregnant again." Brooke blurted out without thinking and the look on Lucas' face said a thousand words, "But I'm not sure so I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure."  
  
"Just say that one more time." Lucas shook his head in disbelief, "I want to make sure it wasn't just a dream."  
  
"I think I'm pregnant again Luke." Brooke let more tears fall.  
  
"But you're not sure." Lucas needed to make sure he had heard everything right. He wasn't even eighteen yet and he might be the father of two.  
  
"Right, I'm not sure yet." Brooke confirmed for him.  
  
"Well we got to go make sure." Lucas said turning the car around, driving back towards the small town they had just left. He pulled into the parking lot of a small drugstore. Neither of them got out of the car. Neither of them wanted to face what could possibly be coming.  
  
"We have to do this now." Brooke finally said opening her door and climbing out. She opened the back door and unbuckled Braden from his car seat.  
  
"Let me take him." Lucas appeared next to her, prying the baby out of her hands.  
  
"Let's do this." Brooke said reaching for Lucas' free hand. She felt so safe knowing he was around to protect her.  
  
They walked through the store hand-in-hand. They walked straight to the aisle that held what they were looking for. Brooke grabbed an assortment of different kind of tests; the pee on the stick and the pee in a cup kind.  
  
"I'll be out in a few minutes." Brooke said disappearing into the bathroom. She was freaking out. She was only seventeen and a mother. She couldn't have another one; she was too young for one.  
  
Brooke did what she needed to do for all five of the tests and just sat there and waited. She had taken five tests when she found out she was pregnant with Braden and she knew that this way would be as error proof as she could get. The minutes ticked on as each test revealed the results. One after another they were finished and held Brooke's fate. One after another they each said the same thing. It was relieving just knowing the truth. She cleaned up her mess and exited the bathroom not knowing whether to be happy or sad.  
  
"Well?" Lucas had been waiting outside the bathroom restlessly holding an equally restless baby.  
  
"They all confirmed it," Brooke put on a weak smile, "We're having another one."

* * *

Okay so this is like a prologue...I didn't want to go through the whole pregnancy thing again so the next chapter will be the future where the new baby is born...Also there will be some more with Madison...maybe she'll be returning to Tree Hill...not sure where this story is going so give some suggestions...I will work in everything I get...  
  
All the reviews from my last story were appreciated but I would like suggestions of improvement and things you liked and disliked as well as suggestions...if I don't get anything like that I will have to stop writing...so if you don't want that to happen read, review, critique and suggest anything you want...please tell me if you don't like it...I like the criticism.  
  
Thanks all for reading this!


	2. Following Your Dreams

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm not replying individually right now because I'm trying to hurry up on some chapters because I'm going on vacation next week and I want to get you some chapters to hold you all over. But don't think your reviews have gone unnoticed because they haven't. Thanks all for their suggestions and comments.  
  
This chapter skips a lot to when the new baby is about three months and Braden is a year. I have finally found a direction for this story so it'll be easier to write. Please keep the suggestions coming and I will work what you want into my storyline.  
  
Remember to review, as always!

* * *

"I'll get her." Lucas said trudging through their new apartment. They needed an apartment with three bedrooms and it was just better because it was closer to campus than their old one. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains of their newest edition's room. The tiny infant squirmed while screaming on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Bella, let's be kind." Lucas said lifting his child out of her crib, "Can't you just sleep for a few more minutes?"  
  
Bella stared at her groggy daddy and smiled. How could Lucas stay mad when he was smiled at by this beautiful baby girl.  
  
"You are truly Brooke's daughter." Lucas smiled back at her. Lucas noticed that Bella was the complete opposite of Braden. He had been a quiet baby while Bella liked to scream. Braden liked to be by himself while Bella liked all the attention. Braden was like a little Lucas and Bella was like a miniature Brooke.  
  
Lucas carried the little girl across the hall into Braden's room to check if he was awake. There he was sitting quietly with his bear, staring up a Lucas with his big blue eyes.  
  
"Hey there buddy." Lucas said lifting him out of his crib and placing him on the floor. As soon as he was down he took off running towards Brooke and Lucas' room. Lucas tried to catch him before he woke Brooke but it was too late.  
  
"Hey baby." Brooke said sleepily, "How you doing?"  
  
Braden giggled as his mother placed him in bed with her. Bella, seeing her brother getting more attention than her, began screaming for her mother.  
  
"Bring her over." Brooke motioned for Lucas to come in bed too, "It's a party in mommy and daddy's bed."  
  
"Hey hunnie." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead softly, "I tried to let you sleep."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm supermom." Brooke joked laying down with the three lumps in their bed.  
  
"Does that mean I'm superdad or Mr. Supermom?" Lucas joked watching his kids play under the sheets.  
  
"I'll think about it." Brooke closed her eyes smiling, "I still can't believe how big she's getting."  
  
"They're both growing up so fast." Lucas said tickling the lumps in the sheets. He was satisfied when he heard the small giggles. Braden was already a year old and Bella almost three months now and it felt like just yesterday Braden was born.  
  
"How'd we get so lucky?" Brooke swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was up for the day so it didn't matter how long she stayed in bed.  
  
"I thought you knew how they got here." Lucas joked sticking Braden and his bear under his arm and cradled Bella in the other arm.  
  
"Lucas." Brooke said laughing, "You're going to permanently going to damage that kid if you handle him like that."  
  
"He'll live." Lucas pretended to drop him, scaring Brooke to death.  
  
"Not at this rate he won't." Brooke reached and snatched Bella out of his arms.  
  
"Keith held me like this all the time when I was little." Lucas said holding Braden in a way that would meet Brooke's standards.  
  
"And look how you turned out." Brooke teased walking to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
"Hey," Lucas said finally catching on to her insult.  
  
Braden squirmed to get down out of his father's arms. He hated being carried; he only liked running. He found his favorite place behind the one couch where he hid all his favorite toys from his little sister.  
  
Brooke placed Bella into her little play seat and went to enjoy her cup of coffee. As soon as Brooke walked away the baby began screaming. She had some kind of separation problem.  
  
"Isabella, you're going to kill us at this rate." Lucas said sitting on the floor next to his daughter. He played with the little toys on her seat trying to make her play with them too so he too could enjoy a hot cup of coffee. This little girl wasn't easily fooled.  
  
There was a soft knock on the front door. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning and already people were at the door. The knock became a little louder unsure if they should pound or just walk away.  
  
"Coming!" Brooke yelled climbing over Lucas. She unlocked the door and opened it revealing Haley and Nathan, Nathan looking half asleep.  
  
"I told you they'd be up." Haley turned to Nathan punching him playfully.  
  
"Well good for them. I want to sleep." Nathan said pissed off.  
  
"You always sleep." Haley said walking into the apartment.  
  
"Sleep is good." Nathan said plopping himself on the couch.  
  
"I second that." Lucas said from where he was laying on the floor.  
  
"Finally you too agree about something!" Haley said way to cheerfully for seven o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Go to sleep Haley." Nathan said pulling him down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Where's my favorite nephew?" Haley said looking around the room, only seeing Bella.  
  
"Where else would he be?" Brooke motioned to behind the couch, where her son spent most of his time.  
  
"Braden," Haley reached back behind the couch and pulled the child onto her lap, "Spend some time with Aunt Haley."  
  
"Hales, you're scaring the poor kid." Nathan reached for him and placed him on his lap, "I think he'd rather be sleeping too."  
  
The only difference between Lucas and Braden was that Braden liked Nathan and Lucas didn't so much. Lucas hated the fact that Nathan and Braden got along so well. Lucas didn't want Braden to turn out like Nathan did.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke whispered blocking his view of Nathan and Braden, "Get over it."  
  
"Over it." Lucas whispered back turning back to Bella.  
  
"Liar." Brooke said playing with Bella's hair.  
  
"And how's my little Isabella?" Haley said joining them on the floor.  
  
"Haley, what are you doing here anyway?" Lucas finally asked as Haley played with Bella too.  
  
"Oh yeah," Haley hesitated, "We almost forgot."  
  
"You almost forgot. I didn't want to come here anyway." Nathan said smugly from the couch.  
  
"Nathan," Haley gave him a death glare, "Shut up."  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Nathan said closing his eyes.  
  
"Good, it's better than when you're quiet." Haley said sharply.  
  
"So do tell us." Brooke had so many ideas in her head.  
  
"Okay, Brooke, don't hate me." Haley said nervously trying to think of a way to say what Brooke needed to know.  
  
"I could never hate you," Brooke was getting nervous now too, "I think."  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance." Haley said sarcastically.  
  
"The suspense is killing me Hales." Brooke needed to know what Haley had done to make Brooke hate her.  
  
"Well you know those sketches you let me look at." Haley paused rethinking her words.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Those were the only sketches Brooke had.  
  
"We I left them out and Professor Morrow found them and she said that she knows someone in L.A. that's looking for your kind of talent. She called her and she wants to see you to make your sketches come to life." Haley said in one drawn out breath.  
  
"What?" Brooke could not believe what Haley was telling her.  
  
"They loved your designs. They want to make samples of your stuff and see how they sell." Haley calmed down a bit.  
  
"I can't believe you did this!" Brooke sketched for fun. She never thought she was good enough to actually make the clothes.  
  
"There's just one catch." Haley got a little nervous again.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Brooke didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
"They need you to go out to L.A." Haley said timidly.  
  
"I can't," Brooke said disappointedly, "I'm a mother now and I can't leave my babies alone."  
  
"For how long would she have to go?" Lucas wanted Brooke to take this opportunity.  
  
"I don't know like a week or two." Haley was surprised at Lucas' reaction.  
  
"I can take care of the kids for a week or two. Plus I'll have Haley or Peyton if I need some help." Lucas didn't want to be the reason Brooke was not able to be the best person she could.  
  
"Well actually, Peyton and I wanted to go with Brooke." Haley paused again, "But's there's always Nathan and Jake."  
  
"I don't know about this." Brooke wanted this so bad but she couldn't just think about herself. She had a husband and two beautiful kids; she didn't know if she could be away from them for so long.  
  
"What's not to know?" Lucas asked pushing Braden away from him so he could take place in this serious conversation.  
  
"I've got a family now. I can't just go chase some childhood dream." Brooke shook her head deciding not to go.  
  
"Brooke," Lucas sat up next to her, "How long have you wanted this?"  
  
"Forever, but it's just not my top list of priorities." Brooke would not let Lucas talk her out of her decision.  
  
"Well now your making me feel guilty." Lucas knew exactly how to play with Brooke's mind.  
  
"And why would you feel guilty?" Brooke was being pulled into another one of Lucas' traps.  
  
"Because if I had never gotten you pregnant in the first place you would be out their chasing your dreams." Lucas knew she was hooked; all he had to do was reel her in.  
  
"Lucas don't talk like that. Braden and Bella are the best things that have ever happened to me." Brooke hated when Lucas dragged their kids into the argument.  
  
"Then you have to go to L.A. and do this. If you won't do it for me, do it for them." Lucas motioned to the two babies fighting over a toy.  
  
"Alright, Lucas, you win. I'll go, but on one condition. If things get to tough for you then you call me and I'm coming home." Brooke realized that he had done it again. Lucas used his little mind trick to change her mind.  
  
"Yay!" Haley squealed, "I've got to go call Peyton and tell her the trips on."

* * *

Things to come: Haley, Brooke and Peyton leave for their trip to L.A. but take a wrong turn and end up somewhere and meet up with someone they never thought they would ever see again. Lucas juggles handling the kids and a social life when a familiar stranger shows up followed by a new character.


	3. Secret's Out

Br00keSc0tt: I love the name too! I love the name Bella but didn't really know what to pair it with for a full name so I chose Isabella because it's so pretty! I'm glad you approve! Keep reviewing!  
  
Spoiledchick08: You'll have to wait and see. Can't tell you who it's going to be because that would ruin it for others. But tell me, would you like it if Nikki came back to stir things up?  
  
Thanks for all the other reviews I had...they were all much appreciated.  
  
Chapters might take a little longer because I sprained a foot (let's just say I'm not as graceful of a dancer as I thought!) and can't really get around well on crutches but I'm trying my darnest to get some more chapters before I leave for vacation. Expect at least three by Saturday. I will be thinking about you on vaca and I will write as much as I can. Enough with my babbling here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Peyton, I think we just missed the turn." Haley said flipping the map over.  
  
"How can you tell?" Brooke laughed, "You're not even holding the map the right way."  
  
"Haley James, you're an A student yet you can't navigate a map?" Peyton tried to help sort out the map while driving at the same time.  
  
"Oh wait, I know where we are." Brooke said looking at the familiar small town, "Lucas and I stopped here on our way back from Vegas. That's where we found out I was pregnant with Bella."  
  
"How sweet." Haley glared over the map trying to find out where they were, "Look there's a diner. Let's go in, have something to eat, and maybe someone can give us some directions."  
  
Brooke looked over at the diner and gasped. She had led them right to her, even after she promised her she wouldn't.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. Let's just figure it out ourselves." Brooke tried to keep her cool and with practice she had nearly mastered it.  
  
"I've been driving forever. I'm tired and hungry. We're going in and if you're not hungry you can just watch." Peyton said firmly. Since she'd been with Jake she's learned that what she wants she can get.  
  
"Oh, come on. We can rough it a few more miles." Brooke said enthusiastically. She even considered becoming a fashion designer gone actress.  
  
"How do we know another little town will come up again in a few more miles?" Haley finally gave up on the map.  
  
"We've got this handy dandy map. We can figure it out." Brooke grabbed the map from Haley and tried to figure out their positions.  
  
"Brooke, stop trying to be the roughin' it type. We are hungry and tired and we're stopping." Peyton pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the diner, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'd really rather not." Brooke mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?" Haley said eyeing her carefully.  
  
"I said why not." Brooke put on her little fake smile. She was getting better at this whole lying thing by the minute.  
  
"Let's go mommy." Peyton said waiting for Brooke to get out of the car before she locked it and handed the keys to Brooke.  
  
The bell rang as they walked through the diner's entrance. Brooke was praying that she wasn't working today. She'd think that Brooke squealed and that would be bad.  
  
"Three?" The cheery voice asked gathering menus.  
  
"Yeah." Haley answered for her party.  
  
"Alright, follow me this way." The older waitress lead them to an empty booth.  
  
"What looks good ladies?" Peyton asked opening her menu.  
  
"I don't know but I've got to pee." Brooke said moving towards the bathroom, "Don't miss me too much."  
  
"Don't worry," Haley laughed, "We won't."  
  
Brooke moved in the direction of the bathroom but stopped at the counter to ask the waitress that had seated them.  
  
"Hi, um, do you know if Madison is working?" Brooke asked trying to make sure that Haley and Peyton didn't see her at the counter.  
  
"That girl is always working. We can't get her to take a vacation." The lady laughed thinking of Madison.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Brooke asked urgently. She had to warn her.  
  
"She's either in the bathroom or out back." The lady smiled and got back to work.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Brooke said before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Sure enough, there she was standing in front of the mirror like she had been the year before.  
  
"Hey stranger." Brooke said timidly, afraid of what Madison might say that she was here again.  
  
"Brooke?" Madison looked up at her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen but we were driving and we got lost and they were hungry and I tried to get them to keep driving but they insisted." Brooke began rambling on, losing Madison in her first few words.  
  
"Woah, slow down." Madison gripped her shoulders coaxing her to breath, "What's going on?"  
  
"We were on our way to L.A. and we got lost. We ended up here and they got hungry so they decided to stop here even though I argued against it." Brooke said a little more slowly.  
  
"We? They? Who?" Madison was trying to comprehend.  
  
"Hey, mommy, did you fall in?" Peyton said entering the bathroom.  
  
"Peyton and Haley." Brooke could not believe this was happening.  
  
"How could you?" Madison screamed.  
  
"Madison?" Peyton could not believe her eyes.  
  
"Hey Peyt." Madison was not capable of dealing with this right now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peyton questioned.  
  
"I work here." Madison gave Brooke the evil eye.  
  
"And you knew didn't you Brooke?" Peyton was furious.  
  
"Kind of." Brooke had set herself up for this. She wanted to tell Peyton but she promised Madison.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Peyton face turned red. The two years that had past Peyton never stopped wondering about Madison; like where she was and what she was doing.  
  
"It's not her fault. I made her swear not to tell." Madison said defensively.  
  
"Don't defend her." Peyton was livid. They could see the anger in her face.  
  
"Peyton chill out. You're blowing this way out of proportion." Brooke tried to tame the wild beast.  
  
"Chill out? You've been hiding this from me, for what, a year?" Peyton didn't even want to hear what either of them wanted to say.  
  
"It wasn't like that Peyt. It just never came up so I didn't think it was important." Brooke couldn't believe this was all happening.  
  
"I'm done with this shit." Peyton said as she slammed out of the bathroom.  
  
"God," Madison said close to tears, "I've messed everything up again."  
  
"No you haven't. This is my fault. The first time I try to be true to someone and keep my word it blows up in my face. It was so much easier being a bitch." Brooke consoled.  
  
"But if you were a bitch all the time you wouldn't have gotten Lucas and you wouldn't be as happy as you were when I saw you last." Madison tried to console back. Even though she hated Brooke for getting Lucas she couldn't help but feel bad for this girl. All she wanted to do was fit in and it wasn't as easy as she thought. Madison realized they had a lot in common.  
  
"You were right, you know." Brooke remembered that the year before in this very bathroom what had happened.  
  
"Right about what?" Madison said wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I was pregnant." Brooke smiled thinking of her beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Congrats." Madison tried to sound overjoyed but it was impossible to feel that for Brooke when she was having children with Lucas. Madison still hadn't gotten over him even though they were never really together and nothing really happened besides her sanity cracking, once again. She was doing so well without them up until that day that Brooke and Lucas arrived at the diner. For the past year she'd been a nervous wreck, thinking about him all the time and what she could've done to win him over. But it was useless now. How could she break up a happy home? She'd be a home wrecker and she knew she was not capable with dealing with that guilt.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Madison said rushing past Brooke, "Take care of her for me."  
  
Madison ran out of the diner and hopped into her little battered car and just drove away into the sunset. She had no clue where she was going but anywhere was better than where she currently was.

* * *

Next to come: Can Brooke and Peyton work things out? What's going to happen with the whole Madison thing? How will Brooke's meeting go? Who will be the next surprise to walk into the gang's life? 


	4. The Whole Story

Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated! I'm not going to do any individuals because I want to get a few more chapters out in like two days. I'm going to fry my brain out for you guys!

* * *

"What's going on?" A young man stepped out of the kitchen, "Where's Madison going?"  
  
"I don't know." Brooke said finally coming out of the bathroom, "She just ran out."  
  
"And who might you be?" The guy asked as if he were interrogating her.  
  
"Brooke, Brooke Davis." Brooke held out her hand for the guy to take. She was practicing her professionalism.  
  
"Shane Smith." Shane took Brooke's outstretched hand and shook it, "What happened with Madison?"  
  
"There was a bit of a blow out, which is probably my fault but it was just too much I guess and she bolted." Brooke really didn't know what had happened. Everything happened so fast that she wasn't able to comprehend.  
  
"God, she was doing so good." Shane rubbed his temples with his hands, "What exactly happened?"  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Brooke was not sure why she was telling this Shane guy all this information, "Are you like her boyfriend or something."  
  
"I'm her brother." Shane said flatly, "Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Madison has a brother. She never told us that." Brooke thought out loud.  
  
"She doesn't share a lot of things with strangers." Shane said clearly annoyed with Brooke's sidetracking mind.  
  
"We're no strangers to Madison. Obviously she doesn't share much with you either." Brooke really didn't like this guy. He was such a snoop.  
  
"Okay, Madison doesn't share a lot with anyone. She has issues with the truth." Shane shook his head thinking about his little sister and how messed up she had gotten, "How do you know Madison anyway?"  
  
"When she lived in Tree Hill. We shared something in common." Brooke said thinking about what they had in common. Lucas was the only thing they had in common; a share interest.  
  
"Oh, the Tree Hill incident." Shane was the one who thought out loud this time.  
  
"We're an incident now?" Brooke was not really sure what's going on.  
  
"Well yeah. Madison had another, um, nervous breakdown, there and that's why she's here with me." Shane sat down at the counter and rested his head in her hands, "She was doing so well here too and then this happens."  
  
"Okay, you're making me feel like this is all my fault." Brooke said flatly. She guessed Shane needed someone to blame for this little problem so why not blame Brooke. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been blamed for something.  
  
"You said it was your fault." Shane really didn't care at this moment all he needed to do was find Madison before she snapped again.  
  
"But you're supposed to tell me it's not my fault. That's like rule number one in the male handbook." Brooke tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sorry I must have skipped that chapter." Shane had to smile. This girl was very beautiful and she already knew about his nutcase of a sister.  
  
"That's alright, I'll let you slide this time." Brooke didn't know what else to say to Shane.  
  
"God, I've got to find her." Shane said breaking the silence that fell over them. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders ever since he agreed to take care of Madison, "It's like she's a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment."  
  
"I know that already." Brooke said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Brooke Davis, bad girl." Haley said coming up behind the duo, "What would Lucas say if he saw this little flirt fest?"  
  
"Haley, this is Shane, Madison's brother." Brooke glared at Haley.  
  
"Madison like the Madison Peyton's raging about right now?" Brooke nodded, "Madison has a brother?"  
  
"Yes she does." Shane answered for Brooke, "Did you say Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah, as in Brooke's husband Lucas." Haley made sure to drop the 'husband' part letting this Shane guy know Brooke's unavailable.  
  
"Would this Lucas be Lucas Scott?" Shane pried.  
  
"The one and only." Brooke added cheerfully.  
  
"This wouldn't be the one that Madison had been talking about non stop for about the past year?" Shane could not believe this was the guy that made Madison crazy.  
  
"Probably." Brooke added casually, "We kind of fought over him when she was in Tree Hill."  
  
"What exactly happened in Tree Hill?" Shane was never informed on what his sister had done to be sent to live with him so why not learn about it now.  
  
"You don't know?" Haley couldn't understand why Madison's own brother didn't know what happened. Haley found that a little weird.  
  
"It was one of those things no one wanted to talk about." Shane shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well let me get Peyton over here to get that full affect of this story." Haley disappeared and reappeared with a really pissed off Peyton.  
  
"Shane, this is Peyton Sawyer." Brooke gestured to her very ticked off friend.  
  
"Hello," Shane said giving her the once over, "Okay so on with the story."  
  
"Well I don't really know what happened in the beginning, you'd have to ask Lucas about that because well he started this whole thing," Brooke was getting sidetracked.  
  
"Anyway, Madison, Lucas and Brooke had this big blow out at party and it just built on from there." Haley added.  
  
"Brooke and Lucas had been broken up at the time, details to that not needed," Peyton didn't feel like adding any guilt to her name, "But they got back together when Brooke found out she was pregnant with Luke's baby."  
  
"Then Madison didn't like the fact that we were together again because she had developed this thing for Lucas, but I don't blame her. He's quite a catch." Brooke again let her mind wander.  
  
"Madison made up a boyfriend from before she moved and then also faked a break up." Haley took over for Brooke.  
  
"Madison also told Lucas that Brooke threatened her life if she didn't stay away from him which ended with Lucas believe Madison and a fight broke out between Brooke and Madison." Peyton added to Haley's statement.  
  
"Then Luke came to his senses and realized she had lied to him and I was telling the truth because why should I feel threatened by another girl?" Brooke was really not helping to stick to the story line.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Haley rolled her eyes, "Well Nathan and I were throwing a party and well she showed up with a gun."  
  
"She started playing this little mind game with us but then her parent's showed up and she threatened to kill herself, which I knew wasn't going to happen." Peyton added in nonchalantly.  
  
"Well we didn't know that and we were freaking out." Brooke remembered that night like it was yesterday.  
  
"But Brooke here talked to her and everything was fine. We didn't see her after that but then Peyton brought us letters she left." Haley finished off the story.  
  
"She just left without a goodbye." Peyton remembered that day and they all say the pain and hate in her eyes.  
  
"So any questions?" Brooke turned back to Shane who was in utter shock.  
  
"Nope I think you've covered it all." Shane still couldn't believe his sister was capable to do things like that.  
  
"Well then last year Lucas, Braden and I stopped in here on our way back to Tree Hill and there she was. She told me not to tell anyone where she was so I didn't." Brooke paused before continuing, "Then we got lost and ended up back here and there was a major blow out between me, Madison and Peyton."  
  
"Which could've been avoided if you just told me that you knew where she was." Peyton was still very pissed off at Brooke from keeping this a secret.  
  
"I have to go find her." Shane said jumping from the stool.  
  
"We'll come and help you." Brooke said and then turned to Haley and Peyton, "Right guys?"  
  
"What about L.A. and the fashion thing?" Haley reminded everyone why they were here in the first place.  
  
"I don't need some fancy fashion designer to tell me my sketches are good. I already know that." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Plus I'm still young. I have all the time in the world to become a fashion designer."  
  
"No, you guys don't need to come." Shane said grabbing his keys from behind the counter, "You have your priorities."  
  
"This is more important to me." Brooke said taking her keys out of her purse.  
  
"Yeah us too." Peyton said referring to her and Haley.  
  
"Alright, we got to think of places she'd go." Shane said heading out to his car.  
  
"I think I've got an idea." Peyton said she got in the car with Shane.  
  
"Lead the way." Brooke said jumping in her car with Haley.

* * *

Coming Up: Where is Madison going? What part will Shane play in this story? How are the guys handling the babies? 


	5. Help Me Please

"Please Bella take a nap." Lucas pleaded to his tiny baby.  
  
Bella didn't seem to hear him or else she was just ignoring him because she kept wailing and trashing to no avail. Bella was a smart baby and she knew her mommy wasn't home and she would not sleep until Brooke got home. What Bella didn't know was that could be a week and Lucas knew she couldn't hold off that long.  
  
"The faster you go to sleep the quicker mommy will be home." Lucas was trying any move he could but hearing the word mommy made the infant scream louder and harder.  
  
"Girls," Lucas said over his shoulder to Braden who was sitting up happily watching Lucas struggle. Braden began to giggle and toppled over on top of his stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"I think I might have to call in some reinforcements." Lucas said talking to himself. He supported Bella in one arm and moved to the phone to call for back-up.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone was tired and drained.  
  
"Hey Jake, it's Luke," Lucas said waiting for Jake to say something but he just grunted, "I need some help here."  
  
"Why don't you call Nathan?" Jake had just gotten Jenny to sleep after a long night.  
  
"Because he's childless and wouldn't understand how to get her to sleep." Lucas hated asking Nathan for help.  
  
"If I keep helping you how are you ever going to learn?" Jake was not driving over to Lucas' place to put his daughter to sleep because he had to deal with Jenny.  
  
"I'll learn with time. But right now I need her to sleep." Lucas needed some help now.  
  
"Well Luke you struck out here. Call Nathan, he'll be able to help you." Jake hung up the phone and fell back to sleep, leaving Lucas right where he started.  
  
"Some friend you are." Lucas said while looking at the phone debating whether to call Nathan or not. The baby screaming in his ear chose for him.  
  
"Hello." Nathan answered the phone still engulfed in the game.  
  
"Hey Nathan it's Luke." Lucas sifted Bella around until she fit comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up man?" Nathan said turning up the game.  
  
"I need some help with the kids." Lucas admitted finally. He always felt like he was weak if he asked his brother for help. They had always strived to be better than the other and it would take sometime to get used to this whole brotherly love thing.  
  
"So Brooke's gone and you need someone to play Mommy?" Nathan laughed. He loved making Lucas suffer.  
  
"Exactly." Lucas wished Nathan was here so he could smack him upside his head.  
  
"So you pick me?" Nathan didn't understand, "I'm flattered."  
  
"Jake wouldn't come so you're the only one left." Lucas didn't really want to talk on the phone right now. He wanted Nathan here helping him and saving the sarcastic remarks for someone who could appreciate them, which would be no one.  
  
"So I'm like you're last resort? I'm your second choice?" Nathan pretended to sound hurt, "I though we're supposed to be brothers."  
  
"Nathan cut the crap." Lucas said sharply, "I need some help so will you help me?"  
  
"For my niece and nephew?" Nathan asked like there was no question about it, "I'd do anything."  
  
"Thank you." Lucas sighed with relief.  
  
"Uhhuh." Nathan said hanging up the phone and taking one last look at the game before he headed over to save Lucas.  
  
Bella was driving Lucas crazy. Braden had been so much easier; maybe it was a guy thing. Guys depend on guys and girls depend on girls. It was all too complicated to think about right now with his screaming daughter in his arms.  
  
At the rate Bella was going she was going to make herself sick. She had been crying for hours now and Lucas needed to make her stop. He wondered how Jake did it. Jake was so good with Jenny and Lucas wished he was that skilled.  
  
Lucas found himself making his daughter a game. Objection: Get her to sleep or at least stop crying. Reward: Peace and quiet (for a little while anyway). Jake had already mastered Lucas' game and now Lucas needed to join the winners circle.  
  
"The help is here." Nathan said walking into the apartment.  
  
"Thank god!" Lucas cried with relief, "Take her for a second while I get her a bottle or something."  
  
Nathan unwillingly took the screaming baby into his arms and almost immediately she stopped crying. Lucas thought he went deaf or something because it was suddenly quiet.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lucas was stunned.  
  
"I guess it's just skill." Nathan smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"Skill?" Lucas laughed, "The only one she gets quiet for is her mother."  
  
"What can I say?" Nathan didn't wipe the smug look off his face, "All girls find me irresistible."  
  
"I see you like 'em young." Lucas motioned to his exhausted daughter that was slowly drifting off to sleep in Nathan's arms.  
  
"I can't control who falls in love with me. It just happens." Nathan studied the tiny child ever so carefully. Just holding Lucas' kids made him want one so much more. But he knew neither Haley nor he was ready and they were going to wait until they were out of school. They needed some money to their name.  
  
"Okay Romeo, let's go put her in her crib before she wakes up again." Lucas lead the way to Bella's room. Lucas stood there a few minutes after Nathan put her down and just watch in awe as her tiny chest rose and fell in an even pattern. He couldn't believe that he made her; that this little girl was part of him. It was amazing.  
  
"I'm turning on the game." Nathan said with Braden on his lap. The two loved watching basketball together. Nathan and Lucas both knew that Braden would be the basketball players they both were. Lucas couldn't wait to teach Braden how to play and then watch him score those points in the game. Nathan too wanted to be the one to teach his little nephew the ropes of the game but he would make it fun unlike what Dan had made it for him.  
  
"Come here buddy." Lucas said sitting next to Nathan.  
  
"Is that my new nickname?" Nathan asked quizzically, "Because I really don't like that one."  
  
"I was talking to Braden, dumbass." Lucas smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Wait 'til Brooke hears these nice words you're teaching him." Nathan smirked knowing that Brooke would kill Lucas if she knew he was using foul language around their son.  
  
"Grow up Nathan." Lucas cradled his son in his arms in hopes that he would fall asleep.  
  
"You're supposed to be my big brother and you're teaching me such bad words. My virgin ears!" Nathan loved messing with Lucas' head.  
  
"Like you haven't said worse." Lucas whispered trying not to disturb Braden's descent into sleep.  
  
Before either brother could come up with another insult there was a weak knock at the door. Lucas looked at the clock which read eleven o'clock. Any of his friends would have a key so he couldn't understand who would be visiting so late.  
  
"I got it." Nathan said leaping from the couch, "Lucas, you've got a visitor."  
  
Nathan came back into the room looking stunned. Nathan then stepped aside and revealed the broken girl they both knew.  
  
"Madison what are you doing here?" Lucas asked standing up and waking Braden up in doing so.  
  
"I need help."

* * *

I know it's short but I've got a bad case of writer's block right now. I'm hoping to get one more chapter out by tomorrow then you all would have to wait a week until I can get another few chapters up. Until tomorrow all!  
  
Up Next: Why did Madison show up on Lucas' doorstep and will her brother and the girls be able to her before she tries any familiar stunts? Which girl will develop a crush on the new guy in their mix? 


	6. All Roads Lead To

I was going to post last night but the document manager wouldn't let me so I'm sorry for the even further delay!

Sorry it took so long but I'm back and here's the next chapter I have finished. Things are going to unfold and begin to play out in the next few chapters. Feelings will be revealed; relationships tested and there will be some hooking up (But who will be hooking up is the question). This chapter is sort of a transition chapter to bring everyone back together and expose the secrets that lie between the gang plus Madison and Shane. Keep reading and reviewing  
  
Some things I've got to clear up about the couples. Brooke and Lucas are obviously married with two kids. Haley and Nathan are still engaged and planning to get married after college. Jake and Peyton broke up because Peyton wasn't ready to take the responsibility in being a mother. If there's anything else you need cleared up just ask in your reviews, which everyone should be leaving!  
  
Another thing to clear up is that Lucas and Brooke bought a house. I'm not sure if I said they lived in an apartment or not but they bought a house. If you ask how then Karen and Keith helped Brooke and Lucas out with a loan so they bought a house. Sorry if there was any confusion in any of my explanations; I'm just trying to get this chapter out as quick as I can!

* * *

"I never expected her to do anything like this. She was doing so well with me." Shane finally said after driving a while in silence.  
  
"This isn't your fault." Peyton lightly touched his arm in reassurance, "If anything it's mine."  
  
"I thought you'd say that." Shane squeezed out a slight smile.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Peyton's cheeks brightened with pink.  
  
"You seem like the type of person who blames themselves for everything." Shane glanced over, stealing a glimpse of this beautiful girl sitting next to him. He could see he had a giant chip on her shoulder, probably from holding the weight of the world.  
  
"Maybe because everything's always my fault." Peyton turned to face the window, watching the silhouetted trees whiz past.

* * *

"I really messed up Hales." Brooke whined following close behind Shane and Peyton.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." Haley laughed. Why was she always the psychologist of the group? Maybe it was her excellent advice and outstanding listening skills.  
  
"This time I messed up big time." Brooke glanced quickly at Haley to show her seriousness on the issue at hand.  
  
"Peyton will forgive you." Haley reassured Brooke for the like hundredth time since they got in the car.  
  
"How do you know that?" Brooke said rather rudely.  
  
"Because you forgave her after what she did to you." Haley thought, "Plus, I think what she did was much worse than what you did."  
  
"Did you have to remind me of that incident?" Brooke hated thinking about the whole horrible ordeal. In a way she really hadn't forgiven Peyton and probably never would.  
  
"Well I do have a point." Haley James was never wrong.  
  
"Haley," Brooke smiled sweetly, "Shut up."  
  
"Okay." Haley giggled, "Where's Peyton taking us anyway?"  
  
That's when the familiar sign came into view. The roads at night had changed from the roads in daylight.  
  
"Tree Hill?" They asked in unison.

* * *

"So this is where you're from?" Shane asked as they drove down Man Street.  
  
"Sadly yes." Peyton said flatly no happy that she was home. She knew that she needed to get out to do bigger and better things but she just couldn't; her whole life was here in Tree Hill.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Shane coaxed Peyton to open up.  
  
"Trust me it is. Lots of bad memories are hiding around every corner." Peyton was not willing to share her life story with Shane. He would judge her just like everyone else does and she doesn't need to go through another judgment day.  
  
"Bad memories, eh? Like what?" Shane pried at her, hoping the walls she had built would come crumbling down.  
  
"You don't want to know." Peyton said and focused her stare back out the window, "Make a left up here."  
  
"Ay, ay captain." Shane mocked a pirate, hoping that Peyton would laugh.  
  
"You're such a dork, you know that?" Peyton chuckled a bit. Shane knew he had made some headway with this intriguing girl he just had to push her a little more to get the whole nine yards.  
  
"So I've been told." Shane smiled, "You're beautiful you know."  
  
"So I've been told." Peyton's cheek once again brightened, this time becoming a deep red. She praised the mask of night because without it Shane would've noticed.  
  
"Well maybe after we sort this whole thing with Madison out you could show me around this town full of bad memories." Shane wanted to learn more about this girl and her friends. They were obviously not you're normal group of teenagers.  
  
"Maybe," Peyton replied softly. She didn't know what to say to this or how to answer. Shane was different than the guys she had gone out with. He wasn't a player like Nathan, taken like Lucas or preoccupied like Jake. With all her relationships she hadn't been as lucky as Haley and Brooke had been in finding their one true loves and in high school no doubt.  
  
"Really?" Shane asked sounding surprised. He never would've thought she'd give him the time of day.  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Peyton eased back into his company and decided to be a little more open.  
  
"Well a pretty girl like you would have to check with her boyfriend before she agreed to hang out with another guy." Shane knew how to work a girl into telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well this pretty girl doesn't have a boyfriend and if she did she wouldn't have to check in with him." Peyton stated firmly. Who said a girl needed a boyfriend to be complete, which she really wasn't, but it's the principle that counted.  
  
"Really?" Shane wanted to know why she was single. He wanted to know every detail. It was normal for him to meet a girl that wasn't all for the sex. He wanted something new and he hoped he'd found it in Peyton.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." Peyton laughed out loud, offended by his sexist assumptions," Pull in that driveway right there."  
  
"I'm not as surprised as I am relieved." Shane just found his job that much easier. Shane found that he always got what he wanted especially as a kid just to get him out of the way so his parents could get Madison all the help she needed. His greedy ways had followed him into his manhood and when he wanted something he always found a way to get it and right now he wanted Peyton.  
  
"Relieved because a girl you asked out said yes?" Peyton was going to mess with this kid's head for a while; a trait she had learned from Nathan.  
  
"Ouch." Shane grabbed his heart in mock pain as he parked the car in the designated driveway, "But you never said yes, only maybe. Does this mean you're saying yes?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm saying yes." Peyton smiled softly thinking about how she'd make this relationship different than all her others. She had to because all her others hadn't worked out.  
  
"So," Shane cut the ignition, "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"The Scott residence." Peyton said as she climbed the steps to the familiar porch. She heard three doors slam behind her as she waited for her entourage to catch up.  
  
"You really think she came here?" Brooke asked thrusting her key in the lock. She knew that if she rang the bell she would wake the kids.  
  
"I'm sure she came here." Peyton nodded her head as Brooke pushed the door open. 


	7. Hurricane Madison

Sorry for the delay...After I finished writing this chapter I realized it was very dedicated to Madison and Shane so I apologize because they are not really part of One Tree Hill and really don't need to be involved...so I promise the next chapters will reveal what's supposed to happen and what's not minus a lot of Madison but maybe some more Shane...remember to review all!

* * *

"So tell me this again." Lucas sat there with Nathan soaking it all in.  
  
"I told Brooke to not tell Peyton about where I was and then Peyton came, saw and flipped. I just couldn't take the pressure anymore so I bolted. I just kept driving and found myself here. I went to your old house and your mom gave me this address." Madison said in one breath.  
  
"Peyton flips all the time." Nathan said not really caring about what new drama had arose.  
  
"You don't understand. I was trying so hard to forget about Tree Hill." Madison buried her face in her hand.  
  
"Looks like we have something in common." Nathan said thumping his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Nathan if you're not going to help what are you still doing here?" Lucas said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well who's going to spread the gossip if I don't? Someone's got to fill for Brooke. Why not me?" Nathan smirked.  
  
"I really want to smack you right now." Lucas said clenching his fists.  
  
"You wouldn't hit the guy holding your child." Nathan said sifting the sleeping Braden into his lap, "Would you?"  
  
"Saved by the baby." Lucas said refocusing his attention to Madison, "So what can I do to help you?"  
  
"Can I stay the night?" Madison wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yeah, we've got room here." Lucas said feeling a little guilty that he was consenting to Madison sleeping in his house without Brooke's knowledge, "I'll set up the couch."  
  
"Then where am I going to sleep?" Nathan said snapping out of his exhausted trance.  
  
"You have a home, which is not here." Lucas said snidely.  
  
"Just remember that when you call me for help." Nathan said getting all huffy.  
  
"I will don't worry." Lucas glared over at Nathan who was still holding Braden. Lucas was trying so hard to refrain from hitting his idiot of a brother but he was finding it very hard. He dug his nails into his palms to retain himself.  
  
"I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Madison spoke up softly.  
  
"You're not. Nathan's fine with the chair or just going home all together." Lucas reassured Madison with a light touch.  
  
"I just didn't know where else to go." Madison buried her head in her hands again. Her fragile body shook with sobs.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came here." Lucas wrapped his arms around her body trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's just I've never had friends before and it scared me so I wanted to forget about you guys, as crazy as that sounds. I just couldn't; you're not that easy to just erase. And then Peyton blowing up in my face it was just too much to juggle." Madison just kept babbling on and on and Lucas listened intently.  
  
"It's okay now. You don't have to worry about anything now." Lucas rubbed the small of her back.  
  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble though." Madison wiped away her flowing tears with the back of her hand, "Do you know before I came here it was so easy to pull that whole suicide bit off. After I came here it was impossible. This place either changed me or ruined me."  
  
"I think it changed you and for the good I might add." Lucas' voice was so reassuring and comforting and it was just what Madison needed to hear.  
  
"If you say so." Madison laughed and picked her head up off of his chest, "Who would've imagined that after all that I did we'd be sitting here like this?"  
  
"We've both changed." Lucas whispered softly smoothing his hand over her hair.  
  
"For the best." Nathan chirped in, "You forgot to add that."  
  
"Nate," Lucas and Madison parted from their embrace, "Shut up."  
  
The three of them sat there and laughed together, easing the tension that had fallen on the room once Madison showed up on the door step. As they all laughed together no one heard the key slip into the lock or the knob turned. They all jumped when the door creaked open and the warm summer night air crept in with Brooke and her followers.  
  
"Brooke what are you doing home?" Lucas asked, still trying to take everything in.  
  
"We came looking for Madison." Brooke shut the door once everyone was inside.  
  
"What about L.A.?" Lucas questioned standing to greet his wife.  
  
"I don't need to go to L.A. for someone to sell my stuff. I can do it right here in Tree Hill." Brooke shrugged hugging Lucas tight.  
  
"How'd you know I would be here?" Madison asked Shane.  
  
"Peyton knew you'd be here." Shane said softly.  
  
Madison seemed to shrink into this form of a little scared girl hiding from a storm. She never did understand why life had to be so hard for her. Maybe it was karma or something. She could've possibly in a past life been a serial killer or a cranky old grump and now she was paying for it in this life. How lucky had she gotten?  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked timidly taking a step closer.  
  
"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." Madison withdrew even more into her safe shell.  
  
"Try me." Shane knew girls well enough to know how to manipulate them into telling or doing anything he wanted.  
  
"You don't understand!" Madison snapped like she had been hanging on this thin thread that had finally broken, "You never did!"  
  
"Maybe if you'd let me in I would!" Shane hated being yelled at but he knew he had to go easy with her.  
  
"You don't care! Don't pretend like you do!" Tension was heating up and the Tree Hill gang backed up and let Hurricane Madison run it's course.  
  
"That's not true and you know it. You're my sister; of course I care about you!" Shane quieted himself down, "It's just you're not used to people caring about you. Mom and Dad never did."  
  
"How would you know? You were never there!" Madison did not want to quiet herself down. She wanted the whole world to know how she felt.  
  
"I couldn't stand to be there with Mom and Dad always fighting." Shane calmed himself even more.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to have no friends; no one that cares about you! You never did and never will." Madison was really letting him have it.  
  
Brooke ran down the hallway into the dark room that in daylight would have been pink.  
  
"Oh Bella did they wake you?" Brooke scooped her into her arms, "I'm sorry baby."  
  
When Brooke walked back into Hurricane Madison Lucas was already cradling a wide awake Braden in his arms. Just seeing this sight made Brooke realize again why she loved him so much.  
  
"Uh, guys can you keep it down?" Brooke hesitantly interrupted the storm.  
  
"Yeah sorry." Shane said not taking his eyes off Madison as if she'd run the second she wasn't under close watch. "Madison, why don't we just go home and talk about this?"  
  
"No, we're going to do this right here, right now." Madison said with fire in her eyes. She was going to let Shane have it; everything that she had bottled up for all these years. He needed to hear it finally.  
  
"In front of everyone? Wouldn't you like to do this in private?" Shane really was the one who didn't want to let Peyton see this.  
  
"They already know all what I have to say. Unlike you, they were there for me when I needed them." Madison sneered, disregarding Brooke's plea for silence.  
  
"Then why do they need to hear it again. We've already awaken babies." Shane pleaded for his sister to just come with him and finish what they had started in private.  
  
"You always do this." Madison pauses searching for words to explain it all, "You get me to do what you want, always. What about what I want?"  
  
"I'm just trying to get you to do what's right." Shane's tone was a little softer.  
  
"And how do you know what's right?" Madison let a lone tear streak down her cheek.  
  
"Because I'm your big brother and I just want to help you get over this bump in the road." Shane stepped closer to his sister, who he had yet again cracked.  
  
"Where else are we going to go?" Madison stood where she was even though Shane was trying to pull a sibling moment.  
  
"Anywhere but here." Shane said wrapping his arms around his crazy little sister.  
  
"Well if you guys are going to yell some more I know a place." Nathan interjected the moment.  
  
"Nathan, don't get involved." Haley said pinching his side.  
  
"I'm just saying so they don't wake up all of Tree Hill this time." Nathan rubbed the spot where Haley had just pinched.  
  
"Well we might need a place like that." Shane said lifting his head from his embrace with Madison.  
  
"The river court is perfect for a screamfest." Nathan offered expecting to get pinched again. He had his guard up this time. He was stronger than Haley; he could take her.  
  
"Thanks guys." Shane said as he guided Madison out of the house still attached at the hip.  
  
After the door closed there was a mutual sigh of relief that the whole house seemed to make. Once again they had saved the day.  
  
"We could be superheroes you know." Nathan plopped himself back onto the couch.  
  
"Nathan do you ever just shut up." Haley said collapsing next to him.  
  
"Nope," Nathan smiled big, "Only when I'm sleeping."  
  
"Well you're not even quiet then." Haley snuggled in closer to his body. He wrapped his arm and pulled her as close as he could, loving the feeling of their bodies together.  
  
"Hey, hey, I think I saved us all from a killer headache." Nathan wanted his credit for this one but all he got was another pinch from Haley.  
  
"That's it," He stood up causing Haley to fall over on the couch, "Let's go James. You think you can take me huh?"  
  
"Yeah Scott I do." Haley said standing up to defend herself. They circled around each other before either one attached. Haley stepped it up and took the first only to be lifted over Nathan's shoulder and carried towards the door.  
  
"We'll catch you guys later." Nathan said before he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Those crazy kids." Brooke said settling down on the couch with Bella drinking from a warm bottle.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said settling down next to her with a wide awake Braden in his lap.  
  
"What are we ever going to do with them?" Brooke asked laying her head on Lucas' shoulder.


	8. Get the Party Started

Thanks again for all the reviews...I promise there will be no more Madison to stir things up so don't worry about that. Here's a longer chapter for those of you who wanted a longer chapter last time...It will get really juicy soon...lol...keep reviewing!

* * *

Peyton sat alone sipping her cup of coffee at Karen's. The day was slow with very little customers, just the way she liked it. She had been so exhausted from the whole Save Madison thing last night. Peyton was wearing herself down over the small stuff, she just needed a break.  
  
"Peyt?" Jake emerged from the kitchen tying an apron around his waist, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay." Even though they had been friends before they broke up they couldn't seem to get back what they had, "How's Jenny?"  
  
"She's good." Jake said wiping the counter down. No matter how hard Peyton tried to push him away he wouldn't have it. He wanted to be in her life even though she didn't want him, "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Haley, Brooke and I started a road trip to L.A. but ended up having to come back before we made it." Peyton didn't know why she had so much trouble talking to Jake.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Jake tried to strike up the conversation.  
  
"Well, we-"Peyton started but was interrupted by a big hand that had come to rest on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Sorry," Shane said sitting on the stool next to her, "Madison said I could find you here."  
  
"God, you scared me!" Peyton caught herself smiling. Jake caught on too; he hadn't seen her smile since they broke up.  
  
"Again, sorry." Shane glanced over at Jake who was just staring at the two with curiosity in his eyes, "You know curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"What?" Jake snapped out of his investigative stare, "Oh sorry."  
  
"Shane this is Jake," Peyton jumped in before anything started," Jake, Shane."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Shane said holding out his hand for Jake to shake. Jake took the hand looking at it as if it were diseased.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Jake turned to walk away but decided he needed to know whatever was going on between the two, "Did you say Madison?"  
  
"Yeah I did." Shane said smirking slyly at Peyton who blushed. Jake felt jealousy creeping up his throat. He wanted to yell don't even think about getting with her; she's mine, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Shane is Madison's brother." Peyton saw a fight looming over the café and she really didn't think Karen would want that kind of publicity.  
  
"Madison Madison?" Jake asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, Madison Madison." Peyton nodded reassuring Jake.  
  
"I thought...When...why am I always left out of these things?" Jake walked away baffled. Madison was back and she had a brother? A brother who was totally trying to take Peyton away from him.  
  
"That guy was a little weird." Shane said once Jake left them alone.  
  
"Hey hey," Peyton glared warningly, "That's my friend you're talking about."  
  
"I'm just saying." Shane held his hands up defensively.  
  
"Well don't." Peyton said softly. Just because she and Jake weren't going out anymore they still needed to stand up for each other. "He's got a lot on his plate right now."  
  
"Well I just saw the way he looked at you and thought it was weird." Shane leaned a little closer as if to hear Peyton's answer more clearly.  
  
"How did he look at me?" Peyton felt her cheeks blush. After all she did to him Jake still looked at her in that way.  
  
"You know what way I'm talking about." Shane raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That's crazy!" Peyton cheeks turned bright red now, "Jake likes me? No!"  
  
"So you and him aren't, you know?" Shane wanted a girl without baggage.  
  
"We were but not anymore." Peyton said quickly, not really wanting to dig up those old memories of 'Peyton and Jake'.  
  
"And there is the twist." Shane leaned away from Peyton, a move he used way too often.  
  
"What do you mean there's the twist?" Peyton took a gulp of her coffee emptying the cup.  
  
"I don't want to be a rebound guy." Shane said coolly.  
  
"Who said you were going to be a rebound guy?" Peyton smirked messing with his head. Shane wasn't like any of the guys in Tree Hill sort of like Peyton.  
  
"I'm not saying I was but I'm not saying I wasn't." Shane didn't fidget with anything while he talked to her. He didn't let his eyes wander to any other areas than her face. He had learned these tricks from many years of practice.  
  
"Why would you want to be a regular boyfriend?" Peyton pried carefully. She didn't want to scare him away if he didn't want to get into some sort of relationship.  
  
"Why, are you looking for a regular boyfriend?" Shane leaned forward again. He was back in the game.  
  
"It depends on who's looking for a regular girlfriend." Peyton knew how to work the field too. She had dated Nathan Scott remember.  
  
"Anyone in particular that you're looking into?" Shane moved in even closer almost close enough for their noses to touch.  
  
"Nope." Peyton waited patiently for Shane to kiss her but instead he pulled back. She had to take matters into her own hands. She pulled from the back on his head all the way in until their lips touched. It wasn't a real deep passionate kiss but it was enough to ignite a spark between the two.  
  
"You want to get something to eat tonight?" Shane asked after the unexpected kiss.  
  
"Actually Lucas and Brooke are having this little party at their house tonight," Peyton thought for a second, "But you can come."  
  
"Way to make a guy feel welcomed." Shane mocked a deep hurt.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Peyton pleaded, "Come!"  
  
"Alright!" Shane agreed getting off the stool, "I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Yes, definitely." Peyton smiled to herself as she watched walk out the door. There was something different about him and she was dying to find out what. Feeling content with what she had accomplished in the diner she left a five on the counter and left not wanting to be drilled by Jake.

* * *

"Last night was crazy." Nathan said caring chairs up from the basement, "Just when we thought we got rid of her."  
  
"Yeah, how messed up can one person be?" Lucas said finally seeing Madison for the nut job she really was. He actually pitied her more than he ever had before. She needed help but why couldn't she see that?  
  
"Pretty messed up I guess." Nathan set the chairs down at the top of the stairs turning back for more.  
  
"Lucas!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen where she was feeding Bella, "Bring up the cooler too!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Lucas headed back down after Nathan.  
  
"You do seem to attract the crazy ones." Nathan handed Lucas the cooler, "Madison, Peyton and look who you ended up with."  
  
"Very funny." Lucas and Nathan had bonded a little more over the years. It was good to not be an only child anymore. Plus Lucas wasn't the only Scott boy that hated his father, "But I really didn't go out with Peyton. But you did!"  
  
"Yeah but we just went out to fill the jock/cheerleader thing." Nathan stopped and then smirked, "But the sex was good."  
  
"Dude, you're going to marry my best friend. Don't say stuff like that." Lucas shut the basement door behind them.  
  
"You know my heart only belongs to Haley." Nathan held his heart just as Haley walked by.  
  
"Aw, thanks baby," Haley kissed his cheek, "My heart only belongs to you too."  
  
"Aw thanks baby." Lucas mocked after Haley was out of sight.  
  
"Shut up! At least I'm getting some." Nathan smirked widely.  
  
"First of all I don't want to know and secondly, I've got two kids," Lucas paused letting it sink in, "I think I've got me some."

* * *

"Look at them." Brooke whispered to Haley as she burped Bella on her shoulder, "You'd think they actually like each other."  
  
"They do like each other they just don't like to admit it." Haley said bouncing Braden on her knee.  
  
"Guys and their ego." Brooke shook her head just as Bella burped in her ear, "Good girl."  
  
"You know, never in a million years could I picture all our lives like this." Haley pulled Braden closer to her, "You and Lucas married with two kids, me engaged to Nathan Scott and Peyton and Jake alone."  
  
"The craziness!" Brooke teased Haley.  
  
"Don't mock me!" Haley smiled brightly, "I'm serious."  
  
"You look real serious." Brooke cradled Bella in her arms rocking her to sleep.  
  
"Well, I'm happy the way it all turned out." Haley smiled to herself, "Aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am! Look at how lucky I am!" Brooke motioned to her two babies.  
  
"I want one!" Haley hugged Braden tight to her body.  
  
"Well at one o'clock in the morning, you can have 'em both." Brooke smiled; she wasn't even able to think of a life without her kids.  
  
"I want my own!" Haley whined.  
  
"Did you tell Nathan?" Brooke questioned laying Bella down in the play pen near by.  
  
"No, we're not ready for that." Haley couldn't even imagine having a baby now.  
  
"Oh, and I was ready." Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah you were." Haley thought about it for a second, "Look at you."  
  
"Hales, you're never really ready for a baby. Just because you can handle it doesn't mean you're ready." Brooke said cleaning up Bella's mess.  
  
"Well I think you handled it better than anyone I've ever known." Haley smiled giving her friend a hug. They had become close friends, closer than either of them imagined but it was always good to gain a new friend no matter what you're history was.  
  
The doorbell rang interrupting their bonding moments. Peyton didn't wait for anyone to answer the door though she just walked in with Shane close behind her.  
  
"Peyt, Shane, hi." Haley said surprised handing Braden to Brooke.  
  
"Hello again Haley, Brooke." Shane said stepping next to Peyton. Haley excused herself and went to tell the boys about the surprise guest.  
  
"Hey guys." Brooke said cheerfully, "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Nah," Shane shrugged, "You've got your hands full anyway."  
  
"Oh, him." Brooke sifted Braden weight to her other hip, "This is Braden."  
  
"Hey Braden, I'm Shane." Shane reached out to shake Braden's tiny hand. Braden pulled away shyly seeking comfort in his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Braden Michael Scott, are you being shy?" Brooke had never seen her son hide from anyone before in his life. He was a people person just like her.  
  
"So he doesn't like new people." Shane said standing uneasily next to Peyton. He was having second thoughts about coming here because none of these people knew him. Just then Jake walked through the door which put the icing on his cake.  
  
"Hey Jake," Brooke hugged him tightly, "I'm glad you decided to come. And you brought Jenny!"  
  
"I'm glad I came too." Jake said trying not to look at Peyton and Shane. He couldn't believe she'd bring the other guy to a friends get together knowing he'd be there.  
  
"Hey Jenny!" Peyton kneeled down next to the little girl holding her daddy's hand.  
  
"Hey Peyton." Jake said softly after she had picked Jenny up. He hugged her but without the tightness of Brooke's, "Hello again Shane."  
  
"Jake." Shane knew this was a bad idea. He didn't want any problems with getting Peyton.  
  
"Are Luke and Nate out back?" Jake asked after an awkward silence.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Brooke tried to lighten the tension that had settled in the room, "I'll bring Jenny and Braden out in a bit. You can go join the guys too Shane. We know how you guys don't like the whole girl power thing."  
  
"Well, I don't know." Shane managed to get out. He didn't want to hang out with the guys, he was here for Peyton.  
  
"Go ahead." Peyton urged him tickling the little girl's sides.  
  
"See you in a bit." Shane planted a kiss on her cheek. As he walked outside Haley walked in joining Peyton and Brooke and she was just in time to miss the tiny but noticeable kiss.  
  
"Spill." Brooke said setting Braden on the ground, Peyton doing the same with Jenny.  
  
"What?" Peyton tried hard to conceal the smile that was bursting out of her.  
  
"You and Shane?" Brooke couldn't even picture them together. Peyton and Jake were meant for each other.  
  
"I don't know." Peyton was suddenly interested in her nails.  
  
"Come on Peyt we know you better than that." Haley put her hands on her hips. She was going to get the truth out of Peyton if it killed her. She had to know for Jake's sake.  
  
"I guess we're together. We haven't really talked much. I mean I barely know him." Peyton realized these facts when she was caught up in his charm.  
  
"But what about-?" Haley started but Peyton's hand stopped her.  
  
"Don't even say it. You know why I can't be with him. Shane doesn't have anything that I have to worry about." Peyton hated talking about why she ended it with Jake.  
  
"Oh, only a crazy sister." Brooke added. Jake was hurting so much since Peyton broke up with him. He really thought she was the one.  
  
"I don't need this from you guys." Peyton turned to go outside with the guys.  
  
"Wait, Peyt I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. After having the babies Brooke had become a very hugging and kissing person.  
  
"I know it's just sometimes I think I made the wrong choice." Peyton felt tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"Have you told him this?" Haley asked joining the group hug.  
  
"God no." Peyton pulled back, "He's got enough to worry about than me."  
  
"You'll never learn will you?" Brooke said lifting Bella from the play pen while Haley lifted Braden and Peyton to Jenny, to join the group in the back yard.  
  
This party was going to be interesting.


	9. My Cheese Ball

Sorry about the lateness of this update! I wanted to make it longer for you guys. Hopefully it'll hold you out until I can think of where this story's going. If you have any ideas please let me know because I'm running out. If I don't get any suggestions than this is the last chapter. So if you want more you better leave a review full of suggestions!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Please continue to review!

* * *

"God it's hot." Brooke said sifting Bella's weight to the other side of her body to allow some ventilation, "For the first time in my life I wish summer would just be over."

"This is a pivotal point in Brooke Davis' life." Peyton said sarcastically from the lawn chair Shane and her had been sharing, "Quick someone get a video camera. We need to capture this moment for late blackmail."

"Sorry I let my camera at home." Nathan joked along.

"Laugh now you guys but I will be the one with the last laugh." Brooke said just as Bella spit up all over her shoulder.

"She has perfect timing just like her mommy." Lucas said lifting Bella out of Brooke's arms to clean the baby up.

"Watch it Scott," Brooke warned, "I know where you sleep."

"Watch out man," Jake said bouncing Jenny on his knee, "I think she means business."

"At least someone's on my side." Brooke said wiping her shirt off with a paper towel.

"Us outcasts have to stick together." Jake beamed up at Brooke.

"Speak for yourself, outcast." Brooke said walking back inside the house to change her shirt.

Brooke as always was the life of the party. Once she was gone no one spoke. Haley and Nathan pulled off to a corner of the yard, doing whatever the love-sick couple did. Jake and Lucas gravitated towards the grill with Jenny and Bella in their arms. Shane and Peyton began talking quietly between themselves with Braden in Peyton's lap.

"Maybe this little get together was a bad idea." Lucas said checking the burgers and hot dogs.

"Nah, man, it just needs some livening up." Jake shrugged his shoulders in reassurance.

"How much livening up can we do with three babies in the house?" Lucas hadn't really been to any parties since Braden was born; there was no time, reason or point anymore.

"We can put them to sleep early and crack out some beers." Jake set Jenny down by his feet and as soon as he did she ran straight to Peyton.

"I don't think Brooke'll like that idea." Lucas was more careful around Brooke lately. Having the babies made her soften up a bit, almost like she was fragile all of a sudden.

"She doesn't have to drink." Jake watched as Peyton and Jenny were involved with a tickle fight. He realized how much he missed making her laugh, "Plus I could really use a few drinks right now."

"I would need 'em too if I were you right now." Lucas felt Jake's pain. He knew what it was like to see the woman he loved with another guy. It just so happened they shared the same love.

"You are so helpful and reassuring sometimes." Jake punched Lucas in the arm.

"Hey, hey, I've got a baby in my hands. Don't push me." Lucas held Bella out in front of him.

"You know you can't always hide behind you're kids." Jake laughed tickling Bella's tiny sides. He was satisfied with the wide toothless smile and tiny giggle he got in return.

"I'm back!" Brooke jumped out in front of Bella causing Bella to erupted into giggles, "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you." Jake said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, get your own girl." Lucas said pulling Brooke to his side, "And find some other way to make you-know-who jealous."

"I don't need to make her jealous." Jake glanced quickly over in Peyton's direction. Shane saw the glance and sweetly kissed Peyton's cheek knowing it would bug Jake, "I just need to kill him."

"No killing in front of the children." Brooke said in her baby voice.

"I'm getting a beer." Jake said trudging back towards the house, "Anyone else want one?"

Haley and Nathan came back from their corner, "Yeah I'll take one."

"Me too," Haley said wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist.

"Us too." Peyton yelled over to Jake.

"How about you two?" Jake asked before retreating back into the house to drown his sorrows.

"I'm fine." Brooke said while making faces at Bella. She was content with not drinking anymore. Plus drinking was a thing of her past and she was a new person.

"Me too." Lucas decided to agree with his wife.

"You can have one if you want." Brooke knew Lucas better than that.

"No I'm fine." Lucas understood the fact that he had responsibilities now and he didn't' want alcohol to cloud his mind.

"Get Luke one Jake." Brooke yelled just before Jake disappeared back into the house.

"I just said-"Lucas almost blew up with the pent up rage.

"Don't argue with me Lucas Scott." Brooke said warningly as if she was talking to one of her kids.

"Yes _Mom_." Lucas mocked a little kid because that's what she made him feel like sometimes.

"Man, she's got you whipped." Nathan said pulling Haley into his lap.

"Haha, shut up Nathan." Lucas sneered behind his gritted teeth.

"Here comes the party!" Jake yelled coming out with six bottle of beer.

One after another Jake downed many beers and various other alcoholic beverages. Nathan was close behind with Shane on his tail. What a party.

"Let's play a game." Jake's words were slurred together.

"Spin the bottle!" Nathan yelled excitedly.

"I'll give you spin the bottle." Haley said before kissing Nathan deeply, hopefully leaving him satisfied.

"Truth or dare sounds pretty good to me." Shane spoke up after keeping to himself for most of the night.

"Let me just put the kids down and then we'll play." Brooke said enthusiastically as if she was a fifteen year old girl at a slumber party.

"You in Luke?" Haley sat down on the lawn joining the forming circle.

"Uh, how old are we again?" Lucas asked not really wanting to join the games.

"You used to be fun." Haley pouted obviously a little intoxicated herself.

"Well nowadays fun to me is watching Blues Clues or Mickey Mouse." Lucas said leaning comfortably in his chair.

"Haley's right Lucas, you used to be so much fun to hang with." Jake flopped backwards looking up at the sky.

"Well I guess I've aged with parenthood." Lucas gazed up at the cloudless sky too trying to remember the last time he'd seen some many stars.

"You're playing if it kills me Mr. Scott." Brooke said trying to pull him off his chair. The element of surprise almost worked for her but he was still too big and strong for her.

"No or else, Mrs. Scott?" Lucas waited for her to answer before he moved in either direction.

"No sex." Brooke sat cross-legged in the circle. She knew she had won the battle.

"You win." Lucas said quickly sitting next to her, then he realized the circle was short one person, "Hey how come Peyton doesn't have to play?"

"Peyton's playing alright." Nathan said giving her a death glare.

"Sorry guys I'm not into this whole teenage game scene." Peyton laid out on the lawn chair even though the moon was rising in the sky.

"Peyton Sawyer get you're sulking butt down here." Brooke pointed to the open spot between Shane and Jake. That was another thing that Brooke had changed; she never cursed anymore. She wanted to set a good example for her children.

"I don't care if I get the no sex rule from you." Peyton laughed at Brooke's previous maneuver.

"Just do it." Haley coaxed, "It's not like it's going to kill you."

"Whatever." Peyton finally gave in taking her place in the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Haley asked cheerily. She couldn't remember the last time the whole gang had been together and happy, well at least mostly happy.

"I will." Brooke clapped her hands together and spun the bottle that was in the middle of their circle. It landed on Haley.

"Truth or dare, Hales?" Brooke asked trying to pick out something good that could be revealed.

"Truth." Haley might be a little drunk but she still played it safe.

"Party pooper." Nathan leaned over and whispered.

"Is it true," Brooke grinned widely coming up with a good one, "that Nathan's not the only Scott brother you've loved?"

"Of course I love Luke!" Haley didn't really get what she meant, "He's my bestest friend!"

"I don't mean love like a friend." Brooke said as if she were saying 'duh', "I mean love love."

"Oh," Haley's smile faded and she said quietly, "yeah that's true."

Nathan and Lucas were shocked. Neither of them had ever known that.

"Okay Haley's turn." Brooke said satisfied she dug up some good dirt. Haley spun the bottle waiting it to land on someone. It landed right back on Brooke.

"Revenge is sweet!" Haley grinned, "Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Brooke wanted to see if Haley had balls to get the good stuff out of her.

"Hm, who was the first guy you ever loved?" Haley tried to undress her thoughts with her eyes.

"Lucas Scott of course." Brooke wrapped her arms around his.

"So there was no one before Lucas?" Haley lifted her eyes knowing there was someone else.

"Alright," Brooke looked up to the sky remembering this guy like the she saw him just yesterday, "There was this guy when I went to Italy with my parents. His name was Stefano."

"Stefano?" Lucas eyed her curiously. He had never heard of this Stefano.

"But I found someone better." She patted Lucas' arm reassuringly.

"That right." Lucas held her hand, "Spin it already. This game is really boring."

Brooke obeyed Lucas' command and spun the bottle again. It landed on Peyton.

"Peyt, truth or dare?" Brooke already had good ones for her lined up.

"I'll stick with the trend," Peyton paused, "Truth."

"Who is the person that you're in love with and will always be in love with until the day you die?" Brooke already knew the answer but Jake needed to hear Peyton say it.

"Can I change to a dare?" Peyton glanced quickly over at Jake. Even when he was drunk he was cute.

"Nope." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "That's the rule of the game."

"Jake okay?" Peyton got up to storm inside, "But that doesn't mean we're meant to be together."

Jake looked stunned. Though the alcohol had the best of him he still heard and comprehended everything Peyton had said before she retreated into the house.

"I'll go talk to her." Brooke moved to get up.

"No, let me." Shane spoke again for like the second time the entire evening.

"I think I know her better." Brooke sneered at him. She had hated him the second she found out he was Madison's brother because what she put her through those two years ago, "Plus don't you have your own nutcase to attend to?"

"Don't you ever call her that again!" Shane pointed his finger right in Brooke's face.

"I think you better cool down or leave." Lucas pushed him out of Brooke's face.

"You guys are the best friends any person could have or want." Shane stood up and pointed to the pissed off group.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Lucas kept his cool but he was second from turning around and punching this guy in the face.

"Hear me out first." Shane motioned for Lucas to cool off using his hands, "Let's start with the love sick couple."

"Lucas and I may be brothers but we're different." Nathan said clenching a fist.

"Easy boy." Shane took a step backwards, "You know high school romances never last. Why don't you just call it quits so you can both get on with your lives."

"And you two," He turned to Lucas and Brooke, "Two kids already and you only eighteen? Are you popping another one out anytime soon?"

"It's time for you to go." Lucas stood up to escort him to the door.

"Wait there's just one more person." Shane mocked pleading for mercy, "Just let me finish and then I'll leave, and I'm sure Peyton would love to come with me."

"Leave her alone." Jake's ears had perked up at the sound of her name.

"You have to be the most pathetic one of the this motley crew." Shane crouched down so he was eye level with Jake, "A single father who drinks a lot and is in love with a girl who will never love you back."

"Were you not listening before?" Jake got to his feet, swaying a bit, "She said she loved _me_ and will always love _me_."

"But that doesn't mean you can be together." Shane used air quotes and mocked Peyton's answer, "But I must say you do have good taste. She must be a nice lay."

That was all he needed to say to set Jake off. Shane had learned his tactics from the best; Madison. She taught him how to con people and manipulate situations. People thought she was crazy but really she was the best damn con artist in the business, always getting what she wanted. That was until the whole Tree Hill blow up.

Jake race towards him throwing wild punches everywhere. No one talked like that about Peyton and got away with it. Lucas and Nathan tried to pull them apart but secretly they let Jake punch the crap out of Shane. He had turned out just like Madison; crazy.

"That's enough!" Peyton yelled from the doorway.

"Peyt, he was saying some pretty bad things." Brooke jumped to Jake's defense.

"I hate this!" Peyton yelled and dropped to her knees sobbing.

"Peyt," Haley and Brooke went to comfort her but they were rejected.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Peyton said through her sobs.

"It wouldn't be if you let people in." Haley tried again in comforting her and this time Peyton allowed Haley's arms to wrap around her shoulders.

"It's just so hard." Peyton's face was tear-stained and blotchy but she didn't care anymore.

"I know what that's like Peyton." Brooke slipped in to make it a group hug.

"No you don't Brooke." Peyton sneered behind her gritted teeth, "You'll never know what it's like."

They watched as Nathan and Lucas restrained Shane and Jake. Nathan shoved Shane towards the gate, a signal to leave. Shane took one last looked at the group and wished for a second he was part of them but the moment passed and he tasted the blood in his mouth; he could never be like them.

"Peyton, I love you." Jake said as Lucas let him go. He was out of breath from his physical excursion but she needed to hear him say it, "I love you with all my heart."

"Don't do this Jake." Peyton lifted her head from her hug.

"We're going to do this. You need to tell me you love me or you don't. It's that simple." Jake said kneeling in front of her. Brooke and Haley had gravitated towards Nathan and Lucas to watch from afar.

"It's not simple Jake. It never was and never will be." Peyton looked right into his eyes. His eyes seemed to make her melt, like they were meant to be together but then she remembered her reasons and pushed her heart away.

"How is it not simple Peyton? I don't understand!" Jake paused, "Make me understand."

"I don't want to screw up." Peyton sobbed.

"Relationships are screwed up to begin with." Jake coaxed. He was not going to let her get away again.

"No that's not what I meant." Peyton looked down at the grass, "I don't want to mess up for Jenny."

"You could never do that." Jake lifted her chin.

"I never had a mother. I don't know how to do it." Peyton's tears glided down her cheeks and down her shirt. Little droplets were visible on her chest.

"You're already more of a mother to her than anyone has or will be. She loves you Peyt! I love you!" Jake was on his last straw.

"You know I love you Jake. I'm just not ready for that responsibility. I need to learn how to take care of myself first." Peyton wiped the last of her tears away.

"Why learn to take care of yourself if that's what I'm here for?" Jake cracked a smile.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Peyton smiled back. He had done. Jake broke down her walls and was finally let in.

"It comes from my heart." Jake beamed back.

"What a cheese ball." Peyton smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "But you're my cheese ball."


	10. Feeling So Alone

Okay thanks to tardychick you all have another chapter...i'm taking all the suggestions into account so keep them coming...hope you like where this is going now...please give me some of ideas of what you all want to happen next...

Christine: Lucas is not in love with Peyton so I'm sorry if I confused you. His heart is devoted to Brooke. BRUCAS all the way!

If anyone else has any confusion please tell me so I can clear it up for you! Remember to review and suggest!

* * *

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Peyton said into the receiver.

"Alright," Brooke laid Bella down in her crib, "Do you want to come over?"

"Is Lucas home?" Peyton didn't want anyone else to hear what she had to say; not yet anyway.

"No he's out shooting some hoops with Nathan and Jake I think." Brooke checked on Braden in his crib.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." Peyton said hanging up her end of the phone.

Brooke wondered why Peyton sounded so urgent and upset. Brooke really hoped she wasn't thinking about leaving Jake again. I don't think any of them could deal with that drama anymore. She had enough stress and she didn't need to play matchmaker again.

Brooke sat for a while with her children watching them sleep. This was the only down time she'd be getting for the day so she cherished these moments. The moment was cut short because Peyton walked in the house and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Come on in." Brooke said sarcastically sitting down next to her.

"Brooke this is serious." Peyton face her friend.

"Alright, tell me already!" Brooke said impatiently.

"I don't know what to do Brooke." Peyton said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Peyt, you're scaring me." Brooke held her friends hands, "Tell me what's going on."

"I have to tell you this now. I should have told you when I found out but I wasn't sure what I was going to do." Peyton sobbed harder.

"It's alright, tell me now." Brooke rubbed Peyton's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said finally.

"What?" Brooke was shocked, "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months." Peyton looked down at the floor.

"Jake's?" Brooke asked just to make sure.

"Of course!" Peyton looked up into Brooke's eyes, "I'm scared Brooke."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Brooke was angry with Peyton keeping this secret for four months.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it or not." Peyton paused, "I'm still not sure if I'm going to keep it but I just can't keep this secret anymore."

"You're right," Brooke tried to smile; "You'll be showing soon."

"Brooke, what do I do?" Peyton pleaded, "I'm so scared."

"You got to tell Jake." Brooke knew what it was like to be in Peyton's position. She had done it twice.

"I don't know how." Peyton touched her stomach thinking about what kind of life this baby would live.

"He'll understand Peyton, you know that." Brooke enveloped Peyton into her arms. The truth was Brooke didn't know what to tell Peyton.

"You made it look so easy." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear.

"I make a lot of things look easy but that doesn't mean that it is." Brooke rubbed Peyton's back.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Peyton cracked a smile.

"No, it was just my mother instincts kicking in." Brooke shrugged thinking about what she said.

"How did you get so smart?" Peyton was still smiling.

"Had a few kids." Brooke smiled, "Now go tell him."

"What would I do without you?" Peyton stood up and headed towards the door.

"I ask myself that all the time." Brooke smiled closing the door behind Peyton, "Good luck Peyt."

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Peyton said from the corner of the rivercourt.

"What about Peyt?" Jake wiped his face with the towel that he hung around his neck.

"Us." She said quietly not wanting Lucas or Nathan to overhear.

"What's up?" Jake asked not wanting this conversation to go the same as last time had.

"Well there's something I've got to tell you." Peyton sat on the ground and crossed her legs.

"Please tell me now because I'm flipping out right now." Jake sat next to her.

"Well I'm just going to say it." Peyton took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Say that again." Jake looked shocked.

"Jake, we're having a baby." Peyton repeated.

"When did you find out?" Jake was in denial. How could this have happened again? He thought he had learned the first time.

"Please don't be mad." Peyton paused for a second, "Four months ago."

"Four months! You've got to be kidding me." Jake yelled, now outraged.

"Jake I was scared!" Peyton yelled back.

"You still could've told me! I could've helped you." Jake buried his head in his hands.

"I know Jake I'm sorry." Peyton touched him lightly.

"Is this the only reason we got back together?" Jake finally spoke.

"No of course not, Jake I love you." Peyton held his hand tightly.

"I just don't know anymore." Jake shook his head.

"Jake, you're going to leave me over this?" Peyton stood up. She just was on the verge of tears.

"No, god, no I just need time to think about this." Jake stood up and shook his head, "I can't believe you waited four months to tell me."

"Jake, my life is so screwed up and the only good thing about it is you and Jenny. You had enough on your plate already so I broke up with you to decide what I was going to do. I saw how much you really love me and I had to tell you." Peyton said in one breath.

"That's why we broke up?" Jake questioned not wanting to believe what she was saying, "God Peyton."

"I'm so sorry Jake." Peyton said opening her arms to get a hug, "Please, I need you now."

"But you didn't need me then?" Jake turned away from her, "I missed out on four months of this baby's life. I should have been the first person you told!"

"Jake! I'm sorry!" Peyton screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Do you think that makes all the pain go away? Sorry doesn't always cut it Peyt." Jake said sharply.

"I know that but I still have to try to fix this." Peyton began sobbing, "I can't do anything right!"

She ran away back to her car. She did the only thing she did best, she ran. No where in particular just far enough to get away from it all.


	11. Brought Closer

This chapter is very Jeyton so I'm sorry for all you Naley and Brucas fans. There will be more of them in later chapters if i get suggestions with what to do with them. Keep reviews and suggestions coming because I want to write what you all want to read! Read, review and suggest!

* * *

Jake found himself sitting on the picnic table, head in his hands. He hadn't meant to get so angry at her, it just hurt that she kept this from him for so long. A big part of him wanted to go after her but there was that broken part that told him not to.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked sitting next to Jake on the table.

"Nothing." Jake didn't need to let the world know how bad he messed up.

"Don't lie to me." Lucas had a father-like tone to his voice.

"It's Peyton." Jake lifted his head and turned to Lucas. Jake knew he could tell anything to Lucas and he'd understand. Lucas had been the first to know about Jenny.

"Don't tell me you two broke up again." Lucas didn't want to deal with anymore drama in his lifetime.

"No, it's way worse." Jake rubbed his tired eyes.

"The suspense is killing me." Lucas didn't know what to think or say. Peyton and Jake had their many problems but what could be worse than breaking up.

"She's pregnant." Jake turned to look at Lucas.

"And that's worse than breaking up?" Lucas didn't understand Jake's logics. Wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"She's four months in, Luke." Jake added, "She's been lying to all of us for four freaking months!"

"Oh, I see now." Lucas searched for the right words, "She's just scared man, cut her some slack."

"Cut her some slack! She lied to me!" Jake jumped off the table and threw his hands in the air.

"Brooke almost didn't tell me about Braden because she was scared but she knew it was the right thing to do." Lucas paused, uncovering new words of wisdom, "She told you and that's all that matters."

"It's just not fair!" Jake yelled to the night.

"Are you just figuring that out? 'Cause man, you're way behind in this game called life." Lucas tried to crack a joke.

"I'm going to have two kids and I'm not even nineteen yet." Jake sat back down in his initial position, head in hands, next to Lucas.

"Uh, hello, two kids and just eighteen." Lucas was doing fine with Brooke and the kids and it wasn't as hard as he initially thought it would be. Now he wouldn't think twice about being a father instead of some famous pro ball player or some other job that would've robbed him of his family.

"That's different Lucas." Jake's voice quivered, "You're different."

"You had Jenny way before I had Braden." Lucas felt he was getting no where with Jake, "Jake, you're a great father and another kid is just going to prove that point."

"What am I supposed to do? Peyton ran off somewhere because if she hadn't I'd surely be talking to her and not you." Jake smiled, a small soft smile, that was probably fake.

"Go find her!" Lucas pushed him off the table, "You're welcome, too!"

Jake soaked in all the knowledge that Lucas had given out. He, too, wondered when Lucas got so wise. It was just weird but Jake did take Lucas' advice and ran out towards where Peyton had earlier, hoping he'd find her.

He really didn't mean to overreact it was just the principle that she kept this from him so long that bothered him so much. It's not like he hadn't done all this before with Nikki but Peyton was different. They were like soul mates. He hoped Peyton saw them the same way.

Jake thought he had driven all over town trying to find Peyton and of course the last place he chose to look there he was. She was sitting outside their high school with a sketch pad in her lap, gazing up at the stars.

"Peyt, can we talk?" Jake said cautiously approaching her.

"About what Jake?" Peyton looked up at him with her tearstained face, "You already made it clear how you feel."

"Well obviously you got the wrong impression." Jake sat down next to her, "I was just hurt that you thought you needed to keep this from me."

"I was scared Jake." Peyton looked into his eyes deeply.

"I know Peyton but it still hurt." Jake wiped away her tears feeling guilty for the way he made her feel.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good mother." Peyton finally admitted.

"Look at how good you are with Jenny." Jake wrapped his arm around her tiny frame and pulled her close to him.

"That's your daughter not my child. I might screw this up." Peyton leaned her head on Jake's shoulder and they admired the stars together.

"We'll do it together Peyt. Don't worry." Jake kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I know we will." Peyton smiled too, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"Want to get married?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"Are you proposing to me?" Peyton unwrapped herself from his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jake turned to face her.

"You're the romantic type." Peyton turned away from him. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. They weren't ready yet.

"I'm serious, will you?" Jake reached for Peyton's hand but she pulled it away.

"I don't want this to be the reason that we're getting married." Peyton felt more tears welling up. He was supposed to ask her when things were normal not just because fo the baby.

"It's not Peyt, you know I love you." Jake brushed hair off her cheek.

"But it's not the same right now." Peyton's eyes were shining with tears, "We will get married just not right now. Too much to do and not enough time."

"We could pull a Brooke and Lucas." Jake smiled hoping it would cheer her up.

"I don't want to be like Brooke and Lucas. I want to just be Peyton and Jake." Peyton said truthfully. She had always been the type to be different and there was no way that her wedding was going to be the same as everyone else.

"Well then okay." Jake said getting to his feet, "I better go relieve Brooke of her babysitting duties."

"Yeah, let's go." Peyton reached up and took Jake's hand and he pulled her off the ground.

"So this is why you've been so moody huh?" Jake said playfully swinging their hands back and forth.

"Watch it, Jake." Peyton pushed him off the sidewalk and into the grass.

"Hey, you're going to need me around so I wouldn't damage me." Jake wrapped her in the arms like a dad would trap their kid.

"I could find someone else." Peyton looked up at him.

"Oh really?" Jake eyed warningly.

"Yeah really." Peyton smiled wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"That's what you think." Jake said before he launched a huge tickle-fest. They rolled around in the grass by the parking lot laughing and just having fun. Jake finally had Peyton pinned by sitting on her legs and holding down her arms while he tried to tickle her in anyway he could. Then he just stopped and leaned down and kissed her.

"Truce?" He pulled away from the kiss.

"What do you think?" Peyton pulled him back into their kiss which seemed to bring them closer.


	12. Not So Perfect

KKHLiboki: Sorry I put the tickling in whenever I don't know how to end something. Please do pick me apart. I need more people to pick me apart. I liked your suggestion about Peyton and Nathan and Haley. I was actually considering them both before you even suggested them so hearing that you'd like something like that is music to my ears. The couples are Brucas, Naley and Leyton so don't worry about that changing. Please keep suggestions coming and please do pick me apart. It'll only make my stories better! (I've worked one of your suggestions into this chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you!)

Anyone else with suggestions let me know because I need them to keep going. I'm getting really good ones for those who are suggesting but I need more! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is all thanks to KKHLiboki!

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Lucas walked through the door of his home.

"Are we turning into the Riccardo's or something?" Brooke came into his view bouncing Bella in her arms.

"What would be so bad about that?" Lucas plopped himself down on the couch and Brooke did the same.

"Well for one our life would be scripted and taped, which wouldn't be fun after a while." Brooke laid Bella on her stomach and watched her little arms and legs move around.

"Hun, of life will never be scripted no matter what we try to say or do." Lucas smiled at Brooke and kissed her cheek lightly.

"How was your little game?" Brooke snuggled into Lucas' sweaty body. She didn't care that he was sweaty, just that he was right there next to her and he was real.

"Cut short." Lucas stretched out, "Peyton paid a little visit."

"Did she tell him?" Brooke wanted to know the reaction.

"She told him they fought. She ran. He talked. Then I sent him to find her so I don't know what happened after that." Lucas rubbed his temples. It had been a long day.

"I wish I could've been there for her. She was really scared when she came to me." Brooke touched her own child. As scared as she was that she wouldn't be a good mother, just having her babies in her arms made it feel otherwise.

"She scared she won't be a good enough mother, that's all." Lucas shut his eyes for a little rest before he had to get up and relieve Brooke of her baby duties.

"That's all?" Brooke raised her eyebrows, "That's the scariest thing in the world to someone who's pregnant."

"You didn't think that." Lucas opened his eyes and face Brooke on the couch.

"Of course I thought that. I think everyone does but now I'm not scared anymore. I know I can do it." Brooke smiled snuggling up with Bella.

"Yeah and if you screw up we could always just make another one." Lucas smirked at her.

"Lucas!" Brooke tried to sound mad but then she burst out in laughter, "I don't intend to screw up."

"So you don't want anymore kids?" Lucas moved back so he was closer to Brooke and he ran his fingers over Bella's little hand.

"Luke, we're just eighteen. We have our whole lives together. We can decide when we get older." Brooke rubbed her fingers over Lucas' hand.

"God, I love you." Lucas said as he kissed her. They shared many moments like this but they were always cut short by on of the kids messing it up. It was Braden's turn this time. He stood in the doorway dragging his teddy bear and proceeded to yell.

"Dadda here!" And pointed right next to him. Lucas reluctantly got up and went to where his son had demanded him to stand.

"What's up, buddy?" Lucas squatted down so they were at eye level.

"Pway wif me." Braden gurgled out. He hadn't been talking for long but once he started there was no stopping him now.

"Can daddy take a shower first, 'cause he's all sweaty and yucky," Lucas smelled his shirt and made a noise in disgusted and Braden imitated him and ran back to his room.

"Will you be alright with them for another ten minutes?" Lucas said peeling his shirt off as he spoke.

"Of course, baby." Brooke got up and went into the kitchen to get everyone's dinner ready. She got a bottle and some of that disgusting baby cereal for Bella while the rest just ate regular food that she would have to prepare.

After dinner and Lucas' was finally settled she was going to hand the kids off to Lucas, step into the shower and get ready for bed. Raising two kids and a husband who thinks he still a kid is tiring work. Brooke smiled to herself. She had two beautiful kids and a loving husband. That was more than some girls could be blessed with.

Lucas stepped out of the shower and towel dried his body and hair. He walked into his bedroom, covered only by a towel and he changed into a pair of Raven's sweatpants and a Raven's t-shirt. He found Braden sitting contently in his room talking to all of his stuffed animals. Once Braden saw Lucas he pulled him down on the floor and started handing him different animals.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Lucas asked with an armful of lions and tigers and elephants.

"Babies to sweep." Braden said. Like most babies only their parents could really understand what they were trying to say even though they didn't really know the right words.

"Go to sleep." Lucas pretended to rock the animals asleep talking softly to them like he did to Braden and Bella. Braden watched in content before doing the same. The saying like father like son really fit this pair.

Lucas then looked up at his real son and pushed his animal babies to the side. He pushed Braden over and began tickling the tiny child all over the place getting an eruption of giggles in return.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen, "Dinner!"

"Coming!" Lucas yelled as he scooped Braden off the floor and brought him into the kitchen and sat him in his special seat.

"Oh, chick chick" Braden said seeing what was in his plate. He dove in with content with his food and shoveled in whatever he could get his little hands on.

"Thank you for making dinner Brooke." Lucas stared across the table. She was still as beautiful as ever and you couldn't even tell she bore two children. Her green eyes still sparkled. Her smiles were still complimented by those dimples.

There dinner had been peaceful and enjoyable, with both the kids eating contently. That's when it took a change for the worse. The phone rang interrupting the dinner and Brooke went to pick up the receiver in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone and paused listening to what the other end was saying, "Yes this is Brooke Scott." Pause, "Oh my god." Brooke dropped the phone.

"Brooke what's the matter?" Lucas got up from the table seeing Brooke's shocked expression and sudden paleness. Her chest broke into sobs and she almost collapsed where she stood.

"Lucas, it's Nathan and Haley." Brooke choked out between her heavy sobbing.

"What wrong with Nathan and Haley?" Lucas felt like his heart was about to stop.

"An accident." Brooke was able to get out, "We have to go to the hospital."

"Oh god." Lucas said and gathered both Braden and Bella as he ran towards his car, waiting for Brooke to follow with the baby bags.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital getting there in lightening speed. He parked unevenly but he didn't care his best friend and his brother were in that hospital feeling who knows what. He ran holding Bella's car seat and Brooke followed with Braden.

"Sir, can I help you?" A nurse said at the ER's nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Haley James and Nathan Scott." Lucas said looking around for anyone else that would be there for them.

"Only family's allowed in the ICU." The nurse explained calmly.

"I'm Nathan's brother." Lucas didn't want to waste his time talking to a nurse. He had to get to them.

"And her?" The nurse referred to Brooke who was trying to contain Braden.

"My wife." Lucas wanted to scream at the nurse but he knew that'd get him no where.

"Go down the hall and make a left. It's room 101." The nurse pitied these poor young kids. They looked so scared and hurt. It must be torture coming here to see your family in the ICU.

"Thank you." Brooke replied as she hurried down the hallway after a frantic Lucas.

There was a window to the room where both Nathan and Haley were laying. Nathan's arm had a cast wrapped around it and tears stained his cheeks. His gaze was on Haley who looked so tiny and broken in the big white bed with all the tubes and wires coming from her. It made Lucas sick to look at her but he knew he had to go in.

"You go in first." Brooke said sitting in the chairs outside the room, "Leave her with me."

Lucas didn't respond just obeyed Brooke's commands. His body was working on autopilot and he didn't really comprehend what was happening. He just went through the motions and all that mattered was that he was here.

"Luke?" Nathan turned to see who had walked in.

"Yeah." Lucas went to Nathan first.

"I really messed up Luke. I let him get to me and look what I did." Nathan let tears fall freely.

"Who'd you let get to you?" Lucas sat next to his brother's bedside.

"Dan." Nathan said wiping away some tears.

"What happened Nate?" Lucas looked over at Haley, "Tell me what happened."

"Haley talked me into visiting Dan 'cause of his health and everything. You know good old dad all he did was put me down and criticize me. I was just so angry on the way home I didn't see it. Another car was barreling down the other side of the road and I got in its way." Nathan choked out.

"Are you okay?" Lucas wanted to make sure that his brother was okay before he went to Haley.

"Just a broken arm and a few bruised ribs." Nathan tried to sound macho even though he wasn't feeling it.

"What about Hales?" Lucas wanted to know her injuries before he went to her.

"They don't know if she'll walk or even wake up!" Nathan said rather loudly.

"Oh god." Lucas said under his breath, "This can't be happening."

"It's all my fault man." Nathan returned his gaze to Haley, "It's all my fault."

"No," Lucas made Nathan look at him, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"If I hadn't let Dan get to me-"Nathan said through his tears.

"It's not your fault Nate." Lucas said making his way over to his broken best friend.

She laid sleeping in a heap in the middle of the bed. She looked so innocent Lucas did not understand why this happened to her.

"Hales, it's me Luke." Lucas grabbed her hand, "Just wake up okay. I'll be right here and we can talk and laugh just like usual, just wake up for me."

Her eyes flickered but they didn't open. Lucas knew she could hear and comprehend him it was just her body wasn't letting her respond.

"Nathan's here too. And Brooke with Braden and Bella. You need to get better Hales," Tears streamed down his face, "You have to!"

* * *

Next to come:

Will Haley wake up?

What's going to happen when everyone else finds out about the accident?

How will they all take the tragedy?


	13. She's Broken

I'm sorry this update took so long but here it is. Getting ready for school so I won't be able to update as often until my schedule is normal again. It's funny how everyone else is putting their stories on hold because they just started school, but me I put them on hold while I'm still getting ready to go back. Remember to review and leave suggestions as always. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Lucas rubbed his eyes as they waited for any change in Haley's condition.

"I know baby." Brooke stroked the back of Lucas' neck trying to be the strong one in the group, "It's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." Lucas opened his arms up for a hug.

Brooke wanted to say 'me too' but she couldn't break the fragile reassurance she had provided.

"Why them?" Lucas wanted to cry but he knew he shouldn't. It would bring down the spirits of everyone.

"There's a reason for everything." Jake added with Peyton's head on his shoulder

"People always say that but I don't find that comforting." Peyton said playing with Jake's hands.

"I just wish she'd wake up." Lucas didn't care about any of the comforting crap; he just wanted his Hales back.

"We all do Luke." Jake ran his fingers over Jenny's head as she slept in his arms.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Brooke breathed. She had held that in the whole time they had been sitting there. They were lucky that Braden and Bella had fallen asleep and were quiet but she knew they wouldn't stay like that much longer.

"I'm going to go see Nathan." Lucas said getting up and walking back into the room.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Nathan asked looking up from his bed, "The nurses didn't throw you out yet?"

"Peyton got all hormonal on them and they backed off." Lucas sat in the chair next to Nathan to keep him company.

"Hormonal?" Nathan was so tired but be fought off sleep, waiting for Haley to wake up.

"She's pregnant." Lucas said a-matter-of-factly, "Oh I forgot you weren't there. It's way too complicated for my likings."

"Complicated is you middle name." Nathan squeezed out a smile

"Very funny." For a second both Scott's forgot about Haley, lying lifelessly in the bed next to them. Then they both realized she was still there and still so close to death and both their smiled disappeared.

"It should've been me." Nathan turned towards Haley feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Don't say that man," Lucas felt the tears too but he wasn't going to cry.

"They say if she doesn't wake up by morning she's done." Nathan's chest heaved with sobs. Lucas didn't know what to do. They were never really brothers until Haley but the relationship was really based on Haley and if she died would it fall apart.

"She's Haley James." Lucas smiled thinking of all of his good times with Haley, "She'll make it."

"I hope that you're right man." Nathan wiped away his tears, "I hope you're right."

"I know she's going to make it." Lucas tried to convince himself too. They were both silent for a while just listening to Haley's heart monitor constantly beating; the only thing that reminded them that she was still alive.

Nathan looked out the window and watched Brooke struggle with both Braden and Bella who had both just woken up screaming, waking Jenny up in their chaos.

"Luke, go home and get sleep." Nathan turned back to his brother, "I'll call you if anything changes."

"I can't leave her." Lucas protested.

"Take your family home and get some sleep." Nathan was even more insistant. Plus he really just wanted his time alone with Haley, "Remember, she's going to be fine."

"Yeah," Lucas reluctantly got up and walked towards the door, "If she wakes up give her my love."

"When," Nathan said eyeing a confused Lucas, "_When_ she wakes up I'll give her your love."

"Right." Lucas opened the door, "You get some sleep too."

"'Night Luke." Nathan said as Lucas left the room.

"Let's go home Brooke," Lucas lifted Braden out of her lap and he immediately quieted down.

"What about Haley?" Brooke didn't get Lucas' sudden change in heart.

"She'll be here in the morning." Lucas was so sure of it. She had to be there in the morning because she's Haley James.

"Bye guys." Brooke turned to follow Lucas down the hallway to the exit.

"Bye." Peyton and Jake said following their lead and went home to sleep.

Nathan was the only one who didn't sleep that night. He had gravitated over to Haley's bedside where he tried to wake her with a kiss like in Sleeping Beauty. It didn't work. This was no movie, it was real life and Haley's life was really on the line.

"Haley, wake up please." Nathan whispered in her ear, "I need you right now."

There was no change or response that she was even in there beside the heart monitor's steady rhythm. Nathan gripped Haley's hand and squeezed it hoping she'd squeeze back.

"Wake up!" He yelled now crying softly, "God damn it Haley. Wake up!"

He leaned over in a heap on her chest feeling is slowing rise and fall underneath him. He could feel her heart beating in time with the heart monitor and it was in a way comforting.

"I love you Haley." He whispered this time, "Wake up for me."

He watched her eyelids flicker but not open. She was in there but it was like she was trapped inside herself and couldn't get free.

"Haley," Nathan jumped at her sudden reaction, "I know you can hear me. Just wake up. Everyone's worried about you."

This time her body moved slightly and Nathan was even more sure that she was going to wake up.

"Come on baby," Nathan gripped her hand, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She obeyed him. Her grip was weak but it was there. Nathan pushed her hair out of her face that was matted with dried blood from her now closed wounds.

"Now open your eyes Haley." Nathan coaxed, "I'm here for you. Just open them for me."

Just like magic it happened. Her eyes fluttered open and were filled with tears. She surveyed the room and got her bearing but it was all hard to grasp.

"Haley, hey baby." Nathan stroked her forehead. She tried to talk but the tube down her throat made it impossible. She clawed at her throat trying to figure out what was going on but Nathan pulled her hands away, "It's helping you breath."

She reached out and touched Nathan's cast feeling it softly. She didn't remember what happened to land them both, broken, in the hospital.

"We were in a car accident." Nathan explained holding her hand, "Don't you remember?"

Haley shook her head still trying to figure out what was going on. She saw the tubes and machines that were all hooked up to her and she began to panic. She didn't understand what happened to her and why she needed all the lines and wires. She watched as Nathan tried to calm her but failing miserably he pushed a red button and in walked a nurse in hurried manner. Haley didn't even hear what they were saying; she just wanted answers.

Nathan was pushed away from her bedside as doctors and nurses scurried around Haley trying to get her to calm herself down so they could see what was wrong. As much as he wanted to be right there next to her he moved to the phone bedside his bed and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hello?" The groggy voice said on the other end.

"Luke, she's awake." Nathan said in an excited yet scared voice and then hung up the phone. He knew everyone would be back in a matter of minutes. He just wanted to reach out and hold his Haley but right now all he could do was sit there and wait.

* * *

Did you really think I was going to kill off Haley!? What kind of cold hearted person would I be? Yeah she has that I'm better, smarter and always right attitude but I still couldn't kill her!

I will try to get the next chapter out asap but if I can't don't hate me too much!!


	14. Surprises

I'm back! Sorry for such a late update. I've just been so tired and all but I promise that I'll get my chapters out quicker. I know it's been a lot about Naley and nothing really about Jeyton and none about Brucas but that will change in the coming chapters. Please, as always reveiw and please leave some suggestions. I'm running out of ideas so help me out. Tell me what you want to read.

* * *

Lucas slowly opened the door and walked back into the room where he had spent most of his evening. Nathan was finally asleep, probably collapsed from exhaustion. Haley looked exactly the same as he had left except they had taken out the tube that had been breathing for her.

"Luke." Her voice was soft and raspy.

"Hales." Lucas was startled by her sudden consciousness and sat himself on the bed.

"Lose the long face, Scott." Haley opened her eyes and squeaked out a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas really didn't know what to say to her.

"Quite well actually. Whatever they've got me on is really working." Haley's smile grew. Even when she was lying in a hospital bed, Haley still had her Haley James-ness.

"Morphine probably. Works wonders doesn't it?" Lucas caught himself smiling too.

"Yeah." Haley closed her eyes, "So where's everyone else? I expected a whole big welcoming party."

"There all asleep at my house. They're coming by when all the kids wake up." Lucas sat back and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"That's good." Haley's voice faded away as she slipped back to sleep.

"Dadda!' Braden ran but Brooke was faster. She knew how exhausted Lucas had to be so she'd let him sleep, even though she was probably ten times more tired and burnt out then he.

"Sh, daddy's sleeping." Brooke told her son in a whisper. When he finally quieted down she placed him back on the ground but just as he had he charged for Lucas.

"Dadda!" Braden had almost reached Lucas when Lucas shot up and scooped him into his arms. Braden squealed with delight.

"Morning buddy." Lucas said smiling groggily at his baby boy.

"Haley have boo-boo." Braden whispered seeing the sleeping and broken Haley.

"Yes, Haley has a boo-boo." Lucas knew that Braden didn't really understand how bad the boo-boo was but he still recognized it; but who couldn't?

"Kiss it." Braden pointed to Haley. Everytime Braden hurt himself Brooke would kiss it and make it all better. This wasn't going to be that easy.

"Why don't you kiss her buddy?" Lucas held him close to Haley, "Be gentle though."

Braden lightly slobbered on Haley's cheek as she laid their sleeping peacefully. With a quick kiss for his father Braden wiggled out of Lucas' arms and found his way over to Nathan.

"I'm going for coffee." Lucas announced walking towards the door, "Anyone want?"

"I'll come." Peyton said wanting to stretch her legs. She had just woken up and wasn't going to stay sitting down, "We'll just bring some back for everyone."

"So how was she?" Peyton asked as they walked down the hall to the coffee machine.

"I couldn't really tell." Lucas hung his head, "She was really out of it."

"At least she's alright." Peyton laid a reassuring hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas slipped some change into the coffee machine and pressed the button and watched as cup after cup filled up. They were about to gather up the cups and go when Peyton stopped him.

"Lucas wait." Peyton gripped his arm and gripped her stomach.

"What's wrong Peyt?" Lucas braced her as tears came down her cheeks.

"I don't know." Peyton gasped out, "They baby."

"Someone help us!" Lucas yelled as Peyton collapsed into his arms. As if Haley wasn't enough to deal with right now.

"Miss Sawyer, we're setting you up for an ultrasound right now." The kindhearted doctor said spreading cold jelly on Peyton's stomach, "Everything looks good. The babies are fine. The problem seems to be that you haven't gained enough weight and you're just over tired."

"Whoa wait." Peyton held up her hand, "Did you say babies?"

"Yes I did." The doctor rephrased her words, "You're having twins Miss Sawyer."

"Oh my god." Peyton whispered. Not only was she going to be a mother but she was going to have two babies.

"I want you to get at least ten hours of sleep and you need to start gaining some weight." The doctor began scribbling notes down on Peyton's chart.

"Don't worry Doc," Jake said with a smile of shock, "I'll make sure she does what you said."

"I'd like to see you back next month." The doctor handed Peyton a business card with her private office address and number.

"Thank you doctor." Peyton was still dumbstruck by the news.

"Twins Peyt." Jake said as they walk back down the hallway to Haley and Nathan's room, "Who would've thought?" 

"Hey, Peyton how are you?" Lucas was the first to ask as he saw them coming down the hall.

"She's fine." Jake smiled funny, "A little underweight and overtired but fine."

"You really scared me." Lucas said pulling Peyton into a hug, "Don't ever do that again."

"She's just jealous that I'm getting all the attention." Haley opened her eyes and spoke for the first time that morning.

"Hey Hales." Nathan seated himself right next to her bed.

"Morning baby." Haley stroked his hair and smiled seeing all her friends waiting for her, "You came through didn't you Luke?"

No one really understood what she meant but they didn't care. She was alive and talking to them.

"I always do." Lucas smiled sitting Peyton down in the other seat next to Haley's bed.

"What happened to you?" Haley asked seeing Lucas' concern with Peyton.

"I fainted. The doc told me I haven't gained enough weight and I'm sleep deprived." Peyton smiled leaning back in the chair, "I wonder why?"

"Gaining enough weight?" Haley's eyebrow furrowed.

"She doesn't know." Jake realized. He was glad he'd be the one to tell her.

"Know what?" Haley was getting anxious, "Come on guys the suspense is killing me."

"I'm pregnant." Peyton finally blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Haley squealed with delight, "Nate, we'd better get busy. Even Peyton's pregnant before I am."

"That's not all." Jake said with a smile, "Twins."

"Twins!" Lucas blurted out loud. His Peyton was having twins.

"You always were the over achiever huh Jake." Nathan said keeping his stare on Haley.

"Hey has anyone seen Brooke?" Jake realized glancing around the room and out in the hallway.

"Yeah where'd she go?" Lucas had too just realized the absence of his wife and kids, "And Braden and Bella?"

"Obviously they're together." Peyton thought of all the places Brooke could be, "It's not like they could've gotten away on their own."

"We should try the bathroom." Lucas said heading out the door, "Maybe she's changing them."

"Yeah, we'll come find you if she comes back." Jake yelled down the hallway as Lucas went in search of his family. He went to the closest bathroom and slightly cracked the door open, "Brooke are you in here?"

"Took you long enough." Brooke said from behind him where she had been sitting in the chairs.

"Where'd you go?" Lucas went to sit down next to her and took Bella from her arms.

"I wanted to see how long it'd take you to realize I was gone." Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "Twenty minutes and forty-two seconds."

"What are you doing?" Lucas didn't understand what was going on.

"Proving a point." Brooke didn't even look at him. She was disgusted. It was even like he cheated or anything. He just didn't give a damn about her or his kids.

"What point is that Brooke?" Lucas raised his voice a little. He was wasting his time arguing with Brooke when he should be in the room with Haley and Nathan giving his support.

"That you care more about your friends than you do about me." Brooke was sick and tired of being left on the back burner. She was his wife and mother of his kids. The only ones that should come before her were their kids.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas was outraged now. Not only was he wasting his time arguing but this argument nonsense.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lucas. Don't play dumb with me." Brooke wanted to just run home and cry but she knew she couldn't deal with this problem any longer. She needed to get it all off her chest.

"Enlighten me Brooke, please." Lucas positioned his body so it was facing her so she had his full undivided attention, "Look at me when you talk."

"Alright Luke, here it comes." Brooke faced him revealing the tears in his eyes, "I've always been your second priority to your friends. Haley comes first all the time. I am your wife and these are your kids. Lately you seem to have forgotten that. Well I'm here to remind you."

"How can you say that I put you last to my friends?" Lucas' eyes were full of anger, "Haley is paralyzed and you expect me not to be there for her?"

"Well if being there for her means neglecting your family then yes I expect you to not be there for her." Brooke wasn't going to let him get away from this one.

"You know what Brooke I'm tired and I don't need this right now." Lucas stood to go back to Haley's room, "You know where to find me."

"There you go again. Leaving to go back to her. Well you should've married her and not me 'cause obviously that's where your heart is." Brooke stood up too, "And you think I'm not tired? I'm burnt out Luke and you want to know why? It's because I'm always sitting home watching the kids while you're out with your buddies playing basketball or at the hospital supporting your friend. Can't you see I need your help?"

"All you had to do was ask." Lucas stepped closer sifting Bella's weight in his arms.

"I shouldn't have to ask Luke. You should just be there because you love us." Brooke turned around, scooped up Braden and ran for the door. It was too much for her to handle right now and now that he knew how she felt maybe he'd change. Maybe he'd run after her.


	15. Changes

It has been awhile hasn't it? Sorry, I've tried to get on here and write but I'm losing my inspiration for this story so I'm going to be ending it soon. Thanks for all my reviewers. Reviews are always appreciated. I will be updating my stories once at least once a week probably on weekends. So here it is a weekend and here I am updating just like I said above! Please keep reviews, ideas, baby names coming

* * *

"You're mother's crazy." Lucas snuggled Bella close to his chest and headed back to Haley's room, his pace quickened as he got closer, "But that's why I love her."

"Did you find her?" Jake asked as Lucas ran back in the room.

"Yeah," Lucas did not feel like letting these people in on his personal life right now. He was in a hurry, "Two favors?"

"It depends." Jake said timidly. Last time Lucas asked for a favor Jake was stuck with Braden and Bella and Braden somehow managed to get to the phone and dialed 911. The cops were at the door and everything.

"Watch Bella for me." Lucas held Bella out towards Jake, "And let me use you car."

"For how long?" Jake reluctantly took Bella from Lucas and cradled her in his arms, "What happened to your car?"

"Long story," Lucas said grabbing Jake's keys from his hands, "Got to go now!"

"Bring it back in one piece!" Jake yelled back wondering what could've been going on.

"Where can she be?" Lucas asked himself as he drove all over Tree Hill looking for her. There was no where else that Brooke would go, "Maybe she'll come to me."

Lucas pulled up by the river court but there was already someone there; a girl shooting a basketball with a little boy. Lucas jumped out of the car.

"Brooke!" He ran towards her. A sigh of relief came over him as he enveloped her into his arms, "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. She was all talked out. She just stopped there in the comfort of his arms hoping the moment would never end. She felt so safe but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Can we just start this whole being a family thing over?" Lucas said his face nuzzled in her neck.

"You think you can just start this over?" Brooke pulled away from Lucas, "These are you children's lives we're talking about."

"I know and that's why I know I need to change." Lucas picked of Braden and hugged him tightly, "I promise."

"Some promises are better let unsaid." Brooke didn't come closer. She just stood there looking at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Lucas stepped closer to her.

"Because there's less disappointment in them." Brooke let the tears fall.

"I'm not going to screw this up Brooke." Lucas said in a reassuring voice. He wasn't going to screw it up because he loved Brooke with all his being and he loved his kids even more than that.

"I want to believe you but I'm just not so sure." Brooke let herself melt into his arms. Nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was in his arms.

"Brooke I'm going to change. I want to change." Lucas was on the verge of tears as all his mistakes whirled through his head, "I need to be a good father and a great husband. I just don't know how to do it."

"It's not that hard Luke. It just comes naturally." Brooke pulled away and took Braden's little hand.

"No it doesn't. I never had a father. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with my kids because my father never did anything with me." Lucas let silent tears slip down his face, hopefully unnoticed.

"I didn't really have parents either. I still don't. They're off somewhere 'on business'." Brooke lifted Braden into her arms and hugged him. This was her life. She didn't understand how any parents could leave their kids if the loved them.

"But it wasn't the same for you Brooke. They always came back sooner or later. Dan looked at me with disgusted whenever he saw me. I was always Dan Scott's bastard kid never his son like Nathan was." Lucas actually envied Nathan because no matter how much of a monster Dan was he was still there for Nathan. Just like Lucas had been for Braden and Bella.

"Lucas, do you love me?" Lucas nodded because he knew his voice would quiver and that was the last thing he needed to let Brooke hear, "Do you love your kids?"

"Of course I do." Lucas steadied his voice ready to hear Brooke's point.

"And you know we love you." Brooke took a second for it all to sink in, "That's all that matters Luke. We love each other. We're one big happy family. Just remember that next time you want to go out to shoot hoops with Nate and Jake. They're not going to stay this little forever. You've got to enjoy it while it lasts."

"When did you get so insightful?" Lucas smiled pushing his tears away.

"It was all those nights when I sat home alone waiting for you to come home." Brooke said jokingly.

"I guess I deserved that." Lucas slipped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the cars.

"Oh yeah and you know your daughter Isabella?" Lucas nodded, "I don't even know if she's yours."

"Very funny Brooke." Lucas ended the little bashing session by starting a game of basketball. Brooke and Braden against Lucas. (A/n, I was going to put a tickle-fest in there but I remembered I do that a lot. How's a basketball game instead?) The game lasted most of the evening and when the ended their sides hurt from laughing and their faces were red from the sun. Even at two, Braden had indeed inherited the Scott's basketball gene. Though he couldn't reach the hoop without some help, he could shoot, dunk and even dribble a little bit. The kid showed promise.

"I think we should relieve Jake of parenting duties for the rest of the day." Lucas said missing his little girl to pieces.

"Well he better start spending time with her, he could be her daddy." Brooke returned to her earlier joke, "Then again there's Nathan, Tim, some guys I met at a bar..."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Lucas held up his hands in defeat, "But there's no denying she's mine. Have you seen her eyes?"

"Never doubted she was yours for a second." Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

"Yucky," Braden said as he watched his parent's kiss. This was a word he learned from his Uncle Nathan every time Brooke and Lucas kissed each other.

"We got to keep this kid away from Nathan." Lucas laughed lifting the boy into his arms as they walked, as a family, minus one, to their cars.

"I'll see you back at the hospital." Brooke said giving Lucas a parting kiss.

"Yucky! Yucky!" Braden yelled from his father's arms.

"Yucky huh?" Lucas held him upside down, "How yucky is it now?"

"Give that to me!" Brooke rescued her son from Lucas' grasp. She didn't want her son to turn out like Tim and his empty-mindness.

"I was just teaching him a lesson." Lucas said defensively.

"What that it's okay to kiss girls?" Brooke didn't even want to think about Braden's first girlfriend.

"Good point." Lucas said thoughtfully, "And Brooke wins again!"

"You know it!" Brooke smiled feeling a release from all the pressure she'd been feeling lately.

"Love you babe." Lucas went in for a kiss and then heard in his head Braden's little voice saying 'yucky'.

"Love you too." Brooke strapped Braden in his seat and got in the car, leaving Lucas watching her taillights disappear back into town

* * *

"I'm back!" Brooke waltzed into the room all smiley and bubbly.

"Where'd you go?" Peyton asked rubbing her slightly protruding stomach.

"Just out." Brooke motioned for Braden to come into the room and in his tiny arms he had bouquets of flowers, "We got you these."

"Aw, thank you Braden." Peyton bent down to take them from Braden.

"Aunt Hawey!" Braden held the other bouquet to the side of the bed.

"Thanks a bunch honey bunny." Haley's voice was tired but she had to sound cheery for her soon-to-be nephew.

"I wove you!" Braden yelled as Haley smelled the flowers.

"Sh!" Brooke hushed her son, "You got to be quiet in here."

"Otay momma." Braden sat contently next to Peyton.

"Man that boy's whipped." Jake said cradling a sleeping Bella in his arms.

"That's my little man." Brooke ruffled his hair.

"Momma's boy is more like it." Jake laughed thinking about what Lucas thought about it.

"Who's a momma's boy?" Lucas walked into the room holding Bella's carrier.

"Daddy!" Braden yelled jumping off the chair and into his father's arms. It had only been minutes since they'd last seen each other but it was like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"What's up buddy?" Lucas smiled watching carefully as Braden crawled onto his back, gripping tightly on his neck.

"Sh!" Braden mocked his mother, "You gotta be qwiet in here."

"Oh okay." Lucas pretended like he was being punished releasing Braden's grip on his neck and let him slip back into his chair.

"Welcome back Lucas." Haley's voice was hushed but her smile was genuine.

"Well hello all my lovely ladies." Lucas placed a kiss on all three of the girls, starting with Haley, then Peyton and ending with Brooke, who's kiss was longer and more passionate.

"Yucky!" Braden said again.

"He is my nephew." Nathan high-fived Braden and gave him a big wink. Nathan couldn't wait until he had children of his own but they decided that they needed to wait until after college, "We should start trying Hales. I want a son."

"Oh that's going to work." Haley said fighting back the tears, "You want our kids to have a mother that can't run with them or go to the park with them."

The color drained from Nathan's face. He hadn't really thought about it all like that. He just figured when she went home she'd be all fixed. Nothing would be holding her back from anything. But there was something holding her back and it was all his fault. He bolted from the room and ran down the hallway. He must've looked like he belonged in the mental ward not the outgoing ward. He would be going home today and Haley was stuck here, confined to her bed. Not really confined, just not able to get out of it. And it was all his fault.

"Go after him." Brooke said not believe what had just happened, "Family first remember?"

"Yeah," Lucas turned to run after his brother, "We'll be back!"

* * *

Okay so there's the chatper. Give me some suggestion because if I don't get any there will only be a few more chapters. Please let me know. I will be updating this by next weekend, maybe even sooner, depending on my homework and schedule. I am looking for names for Peyton's babies so whoever is interested in naming them let me know!


	16. Brotherly Love

Okay, I know I promised every weekend but I was busy so here it is. It's only Monday so it's not totally late but school sucks and my teachers already hate me! I thought I was a lovable person but I guess not so much anymore. Again, I need suggestion or else I'm ending the story with one more chapter. That's right, ending it; no more updates or sequels. So if you want this story to stay alive give me your ideas and feedback because really I'm losing inspiration.(Hint: reviews inspire me!)

* * *

"Nate come on!" Lucas yelled down the hallway chasing Nathan, "Stop man!"

"Why?" Nathan halted, breathing heavily.

"Because she needs you, that's why." Lucas panted next to him. He was never a strong sprinter.

"She needs me?" Nathan laughed and cried at the same time, "Look at what I've done to her. The last thing she needs is me."

"She loves you Nate. She needs you there." Lucas touched his little brother's shoulder, "This wasn't your fault Nate."

"Yes it was Lucas!" Nathan jumped back, "Because I can't handle my dad. Look at what he's done to me."

"Nathan, snap the hell out of it!" Lucas shook him, "It wasn't your fault. Shit happens man but you got to deal. Haley needs you right now. If you really love her go, now. Help her through this."

"How can I help her if I can't even help myself?" Nathan didn't even look like Nathan anymore. He was so angry at the world it was consuming him.

"Help each other. If you're strong for her, she'll be strong for you!" Lucas had never seen Nathan like this before; so broken and hate filled.

"You make it sound so easy Luke, but it's not." Nathan shook his head.

"I'm not saying it is. Me of all people know it's not easy, but just try." Lucas urged Nathan for Haley's sake. No matter how apposed to their relationship he had been, Lucas realized how much they really loved each other. He needed to help them out.

"I can't Lucas. I messed up real bad this time. She's paralyzed for god's sake!" Nathan was furious with himself and Lucas and most of all Dan.

"Suck it up already! Go be with her! She's alive! What more could you want?" Lucas was done with reasoning. Nathan was going back in there with Haley if it killed him.

"I want her to play basketball and take walks on the beach." Nathan's tone softened, "Id that too much to ask?"

"Good people die all the time, always too soon. We still have Hales with us." Lucas sank into a seat, "That more than enough."

"You always just settle Lucas; that's your problem. You never long for more." Nathan sat down nect to Lucas.

"I want to savor what I have because I know it won't last." Lucas rested his headi n his hands, "Plus I've got anything I've ever wanted."

"Way to rub it in." Nathan's mood lightened. He had everything he'd ever wanted too but now it was broken.

"Ready to go back?" Though this brotherly moment was nice, Lucas wanted to go back with Brooke and the kids.

"Do I have a choice?" That was Nathan's final attempt of escape before he was defeated.

"Let's go." Lucas stood up and headed back towards the hospital room. As they got closer they heard laughing and laughing. Lucas and Nathan peaked into the room and saw everyone almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked and everyone sniffled back their laughter.

"Good question." Haley smiled widely, "I forgot what was so funny. One minute it was quiet and the next we were in stitches."

Haley saying 'stitches' sent them all back into their giggle-fest and everyone knows how giggles are contagious.

"God, I love you guys!" Haley said, gasping for air as she laughed.

"On that note," Lucas said wiping some tears from his eyes, "We're going to get going."

"Alright," Haley wiped her tears too, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"I don't think you'd want to join in with what we're doing." Lucas eyed her teasingly.

"Ew! Lucas!" Haley scrunched her face up, "Way to ruin a moment."

"Yeah and who says you're getting any anyway?" Brooke's face blushed a bit talking about what they did behind closed doors.

"Ooooh!" Jake and Peyton moaned, "Good one!"

"You just remember that later." Lucas scooped up Braden and threw him over his shoulder, "Let's move out troops!"

"Yes sir!" Brooke played along because it seemed to be amusing Braden.

"Yessir!" Braden imitated his mother bouncing up and down on Lucas' shoulders.

"'Night everyone!" They yelled as the left the room and headed down to the car. Once the kids were safely strapped in their respective car seats they drove away.

"So Mr. Scott what did you have in mind for tonight?" Brooke touched his arm seductively.

"Just the usual things we do at night." Lucas shrugged keeping his focus on the road.

"What you snore and take the covers from me?" Brooke crossed her arms across her chest. She acted like she was ten years old and pouting.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas played his Scott smile and it just seemed to warm the car.

"You suck, you know that." Brooke focused out the window trying to pretend to be mad at him but she was finding it very hard.

* * *

"I think we're going to head out too." Jake stood waking the snoozing Peyton up, "Someone needs her beauty sleep."

"You're right Jake, you're looking kind of ugly lately." Haley defended her half-asleep friend.

"Ouch." Jake set himself up for that one.

"One point Haley, zero points Jake!" Haley held her hands up in the touchdown signal.

"Real mature Haley." Jake mocked genuine hurt.

"You know I love you Jake." Haley stuck out her bottom lip as if begging for forgiveness.

"Whoa!" Peyton snapped out of her half asleep trance-like state, "He's mine bitch!"

Everyone's eyes were wide from Peyton's sudden outburst. Then they erupted into laughter again but stopped a lot sooner than before.

"Hormones." Peyton said sheepishly turning red.

"At least you've got an excuse for the next, what, five months." Haley shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired." Peyton leaned her head on Jake's shoulder as he walked them too the door.

"See you all tomorrow." Jake closed the door behind them.

"Goodnight all." Haley said as she snuggled into her pillow. It had been a long day for her and she wasn't up for anymore excitement.

"'Night Hales." Nathan whispered snuggling into the bed next to hers, "I love you."

"Love you too Nate." Haley whispered back, ""Night sweetie.

* * *

"What a day." Jake said lifting a sleeping Jenny from her carseat.

"You're telling me." Peyton hoisted herself out of the car, "You're not the one carrying twins."

"I will be when they're born. If you add Jenny that'll be like carrying really fat triplets." Jake joked as he unlocked the door to his home.

"Fat?" Peyton stopped dead in her tracks, "You think I'm fat?"

"I said the babies plus Jenny would be _like_ fat triplets. Nothing implied you in that statement." Jake knew he had to be careful with what he said. One small mistake could send Peyton on a hormonal rampage.

"If the babies were fat that would mean I ate too much and I would be fat too!" Peyton crossed her arms across her chest. She looked her age for once; only eighteen. She thought after what happened with Brooke and Lucas she'd have been more careful but no she ends up with twins.

"Baby, you're not fat. End of discussion." Jake held the door opened for her as she walked through.

"It's not over 'til the fat lady sings and I haven't sung yet." Peyton said and pounded up to the bathroom.

* * *

There you go, another chapter down. Remember no suggestions no more story! I'm horrible aren't I? And anyone who wants to name the twins please let me know...tell me if you want both girls...both boys...or one of each...then give me the names...first come first picked. REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!


	17. Happy Times

**KNR:** I have realized that my story is kinda sad right now so I am making it happier in this next chapter...also Haley will be home soon as you will read in this chapter...thanks for reviewing!

**Princessbm**: Thank you so much! It's reviewers like you that keep me inspired! If you like my writing you should check out my other stories! Hope you like this next chapter! Keep reviewing!

**Tardychick:** As always thank you for your review...I really like your name suggestions and now I'm doing a girl and boy and I'm probably using one of your names. If you come up with any boys names let me know... I personally like names that are ambidextrous so those will always win my heart! Hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing!

* * *

"I have an idea!" Brooke whispered as Lucas slept next to her. Lucas didn't move, "Luke, did you hear me? I said I have an idea!"

"What?" Lucas said rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately because of everything that had happened in the last month.

"Let's throw Haley a welcome back party!" Brooke always loved parties, one could call her a wild child with children.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Lucas said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Why not? What girl wouldn't love a party?" Brooke leaned on her elbow as well facing Lucas.

"Haley's isn't exactly a party kind of girl." Lucas crinkled his face up, something he learned from Braden.

"Haley not a party girl? We must know two different Haley's. Don't you remember the parties she's thrown? They're amazing!" Brooke sat up to protest Lucas.

"That was the old Haley. You got to be careful around Haley now." Lucas layed his head back on the pillow.

"She's not sick and she's not dying Lucas. Are you the only one who can't see she's the same Haley as before the accident?" Lucas always acted like she only had another week to live and she was fragile. Hell she couldn't feel anything from the waist done. You could do anything you wanted to her legs and she wouldn't even know.

"She's not the same Brooke. You know it and I know it." Lucas closed his eyes. He didn't feel like arguing with Brooke over this.

"She's exactly the same Lucas. Start treating her like it is. You're the reason she acts sad because you baby her. She' eighteen Lucas and she's perfectly capable of doing everything herself." She's not stupid! She's just a little broken at the moment! Brooke wanted to scream.

"I still don't think a party is a good idea." Lucas didn't feel like giving up his point just as much as he didn't want to fight.

"Well I do." Brooke flipped her hair before laying back down on her pillow, "And so does Peyton so if you want to argue about this go talk to Peyton."

"That's okay. I've taken too much of her hormonal outbursts already." Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke, "'Night babe, love you."

"Love you too." Brooke laid there with her eyes still opened. She had a lot of party planning to do.

* * *

"Peyt, the parties on!" Brooke said the next morning at a reasonable hour. Lucas had left for work at the café. 

"How'd you talk to Lucas into it?' Peyton said happily on the other end.

"I told him he'd have to talk to you to change your mind." Brooke smiled contently. She knew exactly how Lucas worked now.

"Okay." Peyton said not understanding why exactly just the thought of talking to her was so persuasive but now that the party was on it didn't matter.

"We better get to work immediately. I was thinking we could use the café since there are no stairs to worry about." Brooke scribbled ideas on a piece of paper whenever they popped in her head.

"Tomorrow night right?" Brooke could hear Peyton scribbling too but she didn't know if she was writing or sketching.

"Yup, that gives her time to rest and get settled back home." Brooke had most of the party planned she just wanted to run the ideas by Peyton so that they could do it all together.

"Good thinking." Peyton nodded in agreement even though Brooke couldn't see her, "Food and drinks?"

"I'm going to go shopping when Lucas comes home and pick up a bunch of snacks and some liquor. Should we do liquor?" Brooke waited to see if she should cross liquor off her to do list.

"Well no one's going to come if there's no booze. You wouldn't." Peyton added thinking it over.

"True that sister." Brooke starred the liquor, "What are we going to charge?"

"I don't maybe. Maybe five or ten dollars a head." Peyton was never good with the planning of anything.

"Let's do ten. The more we earn the better." Brooke wrote down the new ideas. They were going to charge everyone to get in and then give the money to Haley and Nathan to start over.

"I agree." Peyton said suddenly getting hungry, "I got to go eat. You'll be fine on your own for a bit right?"

"Of course bestest friend." Brooke said cheerfully. She liked it better doing things by herself, "This is a party remember? My specialty."

"I seemed to have forgotten." Peyton laughed, "I'll stop by later."

"Okay, see you." Brooke hung up the phone.

"Mommy," Braden walked over dragging his teddy bear.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Brooke leaned down to talk to Braden.

"Park." He said and pointed towards the door.

"Mommy's busy right now," Brooke saw the disappointed face on his face, "Let's call Grandma and see if she'll come with us."

"Grandma!" Braden yelled excitedly. He loved Karen so much. Hanging out at the café or the park or just hanging out.

"Karen?" Brooke asked as the phone picked up.

"Yeah, Brooke?" Karen sounded tired.

"I need a big favor." Brooke wasn't sure if she could ask her right now. Karen had so much on her mind right now with Keith's second proposal.

"What?" Karen loved Brooke like a daughter but sometimes she didn't feel like doing anything but think.

"Could you come to the park with me and the kids. I need some help because I'm planning a welcome home party for Haley and it's just too much." Brooke pleaded. With Lucas at work and Peyton pregnant and Haley in the hospital she had no help.

"Sure Brooke." Karen gave in, "I'll meet you there in a half hour."

"Thanks you so much Karen! I owe you big time!" Brooke said happily cleaning up some of her papers.

"I know you do!" Karen laughed. She was so happy to be in her grandchildren's lives. They were her world sometimes but sometimes she just needed a break.

"See you soon." Brooke hung up and began gathering the thinks the kids would need at the park.

"Park?" Braden said seeing his mother's hurry.

"Yes park with Grandma!" Brooke said happily trying to get Braden all psyched.

"Yay!" Braden clapped his hands and ran into the living room where Bella was playing in her playpen, "Bella! Park wit Grandma!"

"Sh!" Brooke said packing a back with snacks, drinks and diapers, "Chill baby."

"Chill baby!" Braden yelled in a mocking voice. Braden was going to be two in a few months and already Brooke could sense the terrible twos coming on.

"Watch it Braden." Brooke said warningly, "Or no park."

"Mommy no!" Braden said tears filling his eyes.

"And wipe away those crocodile tears." Brooke said touching his cheek.

* * *

"There are my beautiful grandchildren!" Karen opened her arms and Braden ran to her. 

"Grandma!" Braden yelled happily. He had been afraid that Brooke would make him sit in his room for yelling but she didn't so he was happy.

"Thank you so much Karen." Brooke said sitting down exasperated, "I have so much to do with this party planning and all."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Karen said lifting Braden on her hip, "I'll leave her with you until she wakes up."

"Thanks a bunch." Brooke took out her notes and began scribbling new ideas and the definite plans waiting for Peyton finish her lunch.

Brooke finally after about another half hour to herself was able to finish her party planning getting more and more anxious about tomorrow night and how Haley would react.

"Peyt, it's me. Spread the word." Brooke hung up and went to relieve Karen of her grandmother duties.

"I'll talk to you soon Brooke." Karen kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek.

"Come to Haley's welcome home party tomorrow night. It's at the café." Brooke said leaving only after Karen agreed to come.


	18. Are You Ready to Party?

Okay i know some people don't like the idea with the whole party thing but i'm kind of following what's going on with OTH currently and putting my own spin on it. Sorry if you're not liking the turn out.

Enjoy and keep reading, reviewing and suggesting!!

* * *

"Nice turn out Brooke." Peyton said resting her hands on her stomach.

"Who in their right mind would turn down a party by Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"Point taken." Peyton smiled. It was such a good idea. All of Haley and Nathan's closet friends and peers had gathered to show their support and sympathy for the couple.

Lucas stood behind the counter manning the make shift bar. He had been against this at all cost but their needed to be someone who was not party hungry.

"When are they coming?" Jake asked Lucas sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Soon." Lucas was preoccupied trying to keep the guests under control. The last thing he needed was damage done to the café. That would be money they didn't need to spend.

"You're not into this are you Luke?" Jake studied Lucas' stern face.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Lucas said wiping down the counter again.

"Don't you think we all deserve a little fun? It's been forever since we've all gone out and just let loose." Jake said trying to get Lucas in the mood.

"Let's see what's happened lately." Lucas threw his rag in the sink, "Brooke and I have two kids, Peyton's pregnant with twins, Nathan broke his arm and Haley's paralyzed. I just don't think any of us are in a partying mood."

"All the things you just named are all reasons to party. You've been in parent mode longer than I can remember and you just need a night of fun. Trust me I know. I've been a father longer than you." Jake said getting up from his stool, "I'm going to go see if Peyton and Brooke need any help at the door."

The place was pretty crowded for a tiny café, about the same crowd as open mic night, especially after Gavin De Graw showed up. They had probably made over a couple hundred dollars and the night was far from over.

"Hey honey." Peyton said pulling Jake closer to her.

"You guys need any help?" Jake draped his arm around Peyton's shoulders.

"No I think we have it covered." Brooke added collecting the money from the people still coming in.

"Well I think you better go talk to that husband of yours." Jake pointed over his shoulder, "There's a negative vibe coming from the counter."

"He's so stubborn. If Braden or Bella turn out to be like him I'm getting them a personality change." Brooke said storming off to put Lucas straight.

"Personality change?" Jake raised his eyebrows watching Brooke disappear into the crowd.

"Yeah you know like a sex change." Peyton tried to rationalize her friend's procedure.

"How about attitude adjustment?" Jake tried to understand.

"Whatever." Peyton pushed Jake away.

"What'd I do now?" Jake asked astonished.

"Pregnant remember." Peyton said warningly.

"How could I forget?" Jake touched Peyton's bulging stomach.

"Watch it or it's the couch for you." Peyton pointed her finger in his face.

"It's my house and my bed and you're going to kick me to the couch?" Jake tried to suppress his smile. If only Peyton could see how irrational she was being he knew she'd be reacting the same way.

"I can do whatever I want." Peyton said firmly putting her hands on his hips. Jake gave up knowing he would never win against her, especially with hormones on her side.

"You win." Jake put his hands up in defeat. It wasn't worth the energy to fight over the small unimportant things.

"I always do." Peyton smiled widely.

"So would you like to dance?" Jake held his hand out and led Peyton onto their makeshift dance floor were few people were swaying to the beat of the music.

"Lucas, stop being such a sour puss." Brooke said sliding onto a stool at the counter.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Lucas said not making eye contact with Brooke knowing exactly what she meant.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Scott. We both know I'm better at it." Brooke tried to lighten Lucas' mood, "She's coming home today. Can't you at least pretend you're happy to see her?"

"I'm ecstatic to see her home it's just I still don't think a party is the best idea." Lucas said worrying about Haley would react to this get together.

"Haley's my wild child. She'll love a party," Brooke watched Lucas' face tighten, "and if she doesn't like it she can go home."

"She won't go home because she knows it'll hurt your feelings." Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hands. He didn't want to argue tonight.

"If I see that she's not having fun or uncomfortable I will make her leave." Brooke insisted squeezing Lucas' hands for reassurance, "Now can you stop being a pompous asshole and party?"

"If you insist honey." Lucas said dropping his hands to his side and heading back to the bar.

"That's what I thought." Brooke said sternly and then changed her mood, "You'll get your tonight Scott."

"Oo, is that a threat?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Nope, just a promise." Brooke winked and began to mingle in the crowd. She checked the donation buckets she had set up around the café in honor of Nathan and Haley and they were filling up fast. Brooke didn't expect this much support. The one and only Haley James was much more loved than she thought. Then a thought hit Brooke. If this had happened to her would people have cared this much? Would people have flocked to her side and throw money at her?

"Brooke they're coming around the corner!" Peyton yelled motioning Brooke to the door.

"It's show time people. Cinderella has entered the ball." Brooke sat in a seat next to Peyton by the door watching as Nathan pushed Haley in a wheelchair towards the café. Haley looked good, her auburn hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She looked as if nothing happened to her except for the fact that she was in a wheelchair. Nathan looked just the same with a smile spread across his face. This was unusual for Nathan lately because of the guilt that overcame him. Something was definitely good beside the fact that his long time fiancé was coming home with him.

"Who's behind this?" Haley smiled as they came through the door, "Let me guess."

"We thought you'd need a little fun after the hospital." Brooke said hoping that her plan wouldn't back fire.

"You're right." Haley smiled and hugged Brooke, "I have some good news."

"Let me guess," Jake interjected, "You just save a bunch of money on your car insurance."

"Nice try Jake," Haley recognized his efforts, "Well before I was able to leave the doctors did one final check up and guess what?"

"Beats me." Brooke said anxious to hear the news, "Don't tell me your pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Lucas said carrying a tray of drinks to the group.

"Let me finish!" Haley was getting impatient.

"Sorry." They replied. Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay," Haley took a deep breath, "Well the doctor said that my feeling in my legs is coming back and the only reason I was paralyzed was because I was too swollen. They didn't see it earlier because they didn't realize how swollen may back was. So I will be able to walk and everything again!"

"I told you everything was going to be alright." Brooke said in that I-told-you-so tone little kids used when they were arguing.

"It must be that mother's intuition." Haley smiled genuinely at Brooke, "Okay so who's ready to party!"

The partying was in full swing until slowly the crowds began to dwindle down to nothing just leaving Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas to clean up after themselves. So many people had shown up willingly giving the couple money and then left. Tree Hill, though small and separated, knew when someone was in need. They took the quote 'Alone we can do nothing but together we can do it all' to heart.

"We have a little present for you guys." Peyton said stepping behind the counter where they had consolidated and hide all the money they had earned.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Haley said hiding her anticipation.

"Alright then we'll give it all back." Peyton said coming back around out front.

"No, I was just kidding. You should have. You really should have." Haley said looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I thought so." Peyton grabbed the container and handed it to Haley who looked at it with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Okay, you guys really shouldn't have." Haley was on the verge of crying.

"Well we thought it would help out with whatever you guys need. Medical bills, regular bills, a wedding." Brooke babbled on adding the wedding part in.

"Have I told you, you guys are the best?" Haley said opening her arms for a group hug which everyone willing took.

"Don't mention it Hales." Lucas whispered to her, kissing her softly on the cheek. He was proud to say that Brooke was his wife, the girl who orchestrated this whole party. Though he had doubted her and urged her to cancel, he was glad that for once she didn't listen.

"Well, we're going to call it a night." Nathan said knowing that though Haley didn't want to admit it she was exhausted.

"Yeah us too." Peyton linked her arm in Jake's and headed towards the door.

"Talk to you guys soon." Brooke said leaning on Lucas. She had never been so tired in her life. Correction, after child birth she was this tired and that was the only other time.

"Let's go home baby." Lucas said wrapping his arm around his waist and began their walk home, locking up the café behind them.

"So do you still think it was a bad idea?" Brooke smiled slyly.

"No, it was a great idea." Lucas smiled back hugging her closer.

"Are you going to listen to my ideas from now on?" Brooke glanced up at him, the moon reflecting down on them.

"Maybe." Lucas laughed thinking about what crazy ideas she'd come up with next.

"I can settle for a maybe." Brooke pulled Lucas into a hug.

Once inside their dark and quiet house Brooke immediately plopped down on their bed.

"We've got the whole night to ourselves without the kids." Lucas slipped in bed next to her, "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep." Brooke pulled the covers around her and waited until Lucas shut off the light, shocked that his wife turned down sex.

Brooke had other things on her mind right now like what kind of impression she was going to leave on the world. Or how many people actually liked and appreciated her. She was going to have to make a change with her life and it had to go into affect immediately. She needed a career to fall back on because being a full-time mother was not going to pay the bills. Only eighteen and thinking like a thirty year old. This couldn't be good.

* * *

I will try to update a lot sooner than i have been so look out for a chapter really soon:

Peyton and her babies

Brooke and her career

Someone may be moving away from Tree Hill

Those are my ideas but leave me some suggestions of your own!


	19. Making it Big

I'm sorry this update took so long. I've had too many things to do and so much on my mind but I kept telling myself to update. Well here I am faithfully updating because I've kept my fans waiting too long. Will you ever forgive me?

Anyway here's the next chapter. It's been so long I've forgotten what sex the twins will be. Two boys or one boy, one girl. I already have one boy name picked out so it's up to you to decide the pairings and a name. Remember to review!

* * *

"Brooke," Lucas shook her to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having, "Wake up." 

"Oh god Lucas!" Brooke said gasping and grasping for Lucas, "I had this nightmare where you and I hated each other and the kids were gone."

"That was a nightmare?" Lucas joked holding her close. It would've been a nightmare for him too because a life without Brooke wouldn't be a life at all. He learned that over the years and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"Okay, you're choking me." Brooke said pushing Lucas away, "Did I wake you up?"

"Well when you're screaming Lucas it's a little hard to stay asleep." Lucas laid down next to her, "Plus I thought you were dying of something."

"Good to know you'd wake up if I were dying." Brooke snuggled in closer. She knew in time the kids would be awake and ruin their moment together.

"I was actually up thinking." Lucas broke the sweet silence.

"About what?" Brooke perched herself up on her elbow.

"You." Lucas paused, "Remember how you were going to L.A. for you fashion thing?"

"Yes I vaguely remember something about Cali and fashion." Brooke wanted to see where this was going.

"Well you never got there and it killed me to think that you lost a really good chance at being some big fashion designer." Lucas propped himself up facing Brooke.

"What are you getting at Broody?" Brooke's heart jumped thinking about her designs.

"Well I've been saving and last week at the party I took up a collection and Haley and Nathan put a little in and so did Jake, Peyton, my mom and Keith. I thought that you could buy fabric and actually make your designs and then sell them at the café. Then after we raise enough you can open up your own store and make it big." Lucas said with enthusiasm. Ever since he could remember Brooke wanted to be a fashion designer with her name everywhere. He needed to give her this break to pursue this.

"You're a dreamer Broody, you know that?" Brooke smiled thinking about how much her friends and family cared about her.

"So when are you going to get started?' Lucas smiled knowing he'd have to do a little more convincing.

"Luke, I don't have time for this right now. Maybe when the kids are older and don't need so much time and attention I can do this but right now I need to be a full time mother." Brooke flopped back into her pillow.

"Wrong answer Brooke." Lucas got on top of her, "Now I'm going to ask you again but this time you're going to say something like 'As soon as the sun comes up' and maybe add in a 'You're the best husband any girl could have'. Can you do that?"

"You know I only married you because you knocked me up at seventeen right?" Brooke joked trying to squirm out from underneath Lucas. It was a useless struggle because everyone knew a 120 lbs girl could not overpower the 200 lbs man.

"So Brooke, dear, when are you going to get started?" Lucas smiled devilishly.

"As soon as the sun rises." Brooke responded knowing Lucas wouldn't give up until she said yes.

"And?" Lucas pinned her arms down.

"You're the best husband ever!" Brooke yelled and waited for Lucas to release her. Instead, with Brooke still pinned, Lucas kissed her. They kissed for a while until that constant reminder of why they were so tired all the time made themselves known.

"Well mommy I think the sun has risen in this house." Lucas said pulling Brooke out of bed with him.

"No!" Brooke fought and whined, "Just a few more minutes!"

"Sorry, no such luxury." Lucas smiled wrapping his arm around her, "Plus there are two babies. One for each of us."

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke found her way through the hallway and into Bella's dark room.

"I can take the kids to the club so that you can go buy whatever materials are necessary." Lucas turned on Bella's light as he entered with Braden on his hip.

"A break from both of them to go shopping!" Brooke said excitedly, "As much as I'd love that I couldn't push them both on you. Take your pick."

"They're both coming with me." Lucas said sternly, "Besides Peyton'll be there too so I think we can handle them."

"If you insist." Brooke gave in, "The truth is I don't know how I'm going to be away from the all day."

"Well you still have until I leave for the club." Lucas followed Brooke out into the living room, "You can spend some time with them while you change their diapers."

"Not fair!" Brooke pouted again, "You said you'd take them all day."

"I need a shower and the kids can't come with me." Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek quickly before disappearing back into their room. The shower turned on and Brooke knew Lucas meant business.

"Fine kiddies; let's get you ready for daddy." Brooke scooped them both up in her arms and made her way back to Bella's room, "Ladies first buddy."

Brooke got her little munchkins ready just in time for Lucas to finish getting ready. They were like a tag team handing off the baton or in their case babies to each other. By the time Brooke was done with her shower Lucas had left with the kids already. She was too lazy to even care about her hair and makeup and just let the house with the money Lucas left her, her designs, some lip gloss and mascara.

* * *

"So you got her to do it!" Peyton said happily restocking the napkins at the bar. 

"What can I say?" Lucas smiled at his accomplishment, "I'm a really persuasive guy."

"You didn't ban sex did you?" Peyton sat on a bar stool, "'Cause that would've been really low."

"Wouldn't that be punishing myself too?" Lucas sat down next to her.

"You make a good point Mr. Scott." Peyton glanced over at the kids playing contently in a playpen that was usually at the café.

"I always do." Lucas spun on the stool like a five year old having the time of his life.

"How's your mom doing anyway?" Peyton asked missing Karen's presence at the café and now the club.

"Getting better I guess." Lucas shrugged. His mom wasn't sick or at least he thought. She was just trying to help everyone out without actually giving them money.

"I miss my second mother!" Peyton whined like a two year old.

"What's with all the whining?" Lucas joked, "First Brooke now you! You'd think it was a pregnant woman's thing, if Brooke were pregnant."

"Do you think she is?" Peyton noticed Lucas' subtle drop of conversation.

"She's been a little off lately but I don't know it could just be the kids wearing her down." Lucas shook his head, "Plus we've been really careful lately. We don't need another one just yet."

"I hear you." Peyton nodded, "Plus there are going to be plenty of little ones running around soon enough. Just imagine how many when Nate and Hales start."

"We should open a daycare not a night club." Lucas laughed. They all knew that Nathan and Haley would have the most children in the shortest amount of time.

"That would be a good investment." Peyton agreed. With Jenny, Braden, Bella, the twins and then whatever little Haley and Nathans come they'd all have bitten off more than they could all chew. Plus if Peyton and Jake or Brooke and Lucas decided they wanted more they'd be a baby breeding factory.

"How much longer until your little ones are coming?" Lucas asked. He and Peyton hadn't really talked that much lately with all the drama that had them all consumed.

"A little less than four months." Peyton said. She was happy or sad. She wasn't sure what was going on inside of her besides two little babies forming, growing and living.

"Names yet?" Lucas asked stepping behind the bar to get a drink.

"We have a few but nothing definite yet. We're still deciding if we want to know the sexes of the babies." Peyton shrugged, spinning to face Lucas.

"Brooke wanted to be surprised but I wanted to know. I thought it'd be easier to plan if we knew what we were having." Lucas filled two glasses up with water.

"Jake and I are the complete opposite. I want to know so I can decorate and he doesn't because of the mystery and surprise." Peyton sipped her water, "Mystery and surprise my ass. I'm the one who's gaining all this weight. I'm the one throwing up every morning. I'm the one with all these emotional flip out and all I ask for is the sex of my babies."

"I think this is an argument you are definitely going to win." Lucas laughed at Peyton's hormonal breakdown, "Normal Peyton is sometimes hard to handle but pregnant Peyton is out of control."

"Excuse me," Peyton glared, "Both of those Peytons are sitting right here."

"Hello, Hello." Brooke said speed walking into the club, "I need a drink."

"Sorry but the club doesn't open until eight." Lucas said with a smile.

"Hit me with a Coke on the rocks and make that a diet." Brooke tapped her foot impatiently.

"What's the hurry?" Peyton already knew what was going on with Brooke. She was excited and anxious that she can finally be the fashion designer she'd always wanted to be.

"Got to get started on my clothes. So much to do and so little time." Brooke said gulping her Diet Coke.

"You have plenty of time." Peyton reassured her, "Don't wear yourself down over this. Wait until everyone loves your stuff and business will be booming."

"Knock on wood." Brooke said looking around for something wooden. She settled for the bar top instead.

"You'll be great Brooke, trust me." Peyton touched her arm in a way Peyton thought was reassuring but Brooke was not up for reassurance.

"I swear to god Peyton Sawyer if you jinx me you're dead." Brooke said leaving her empty cup on the bar, "Take care of my babies for me!"

"Will do hun." Lucas yelled back but he was sure Brooke didn't even hear him in her race against the clock.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?" Peyton eyed Lucas.

"Wrong p." Lucas shook his head, "Passionate not pregnant."

"Right." Peyton went into the back to do inventory, "Passionate."

* * *

Hopefully this was worth the wait. I promise to update more frequently. Please review and let me know your choice to my dilema from above!


	20. Almost Complete

TrishnJeff4ever: That's so funny because I started writing this chapter and I picked Cameron before you even suggested it. I guess great minds do think alike!

Nik: Just reading your review made me smile uncontrollably. There aren't many people that would go through all that trouble to read 141 pages. I write to provoke emotions and also draw an audience and I'm glad you got sucked in. It's people like you that keep me inspired to keep writing. So now I've just gotten your review and I said "what the hell. Let me update right now." Please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!

Thanks to all my reviewers.  They are all appreciated!  Here's the next chapter and as I promised it is out a lot quicker than most of my updates.  Aren't you proud?  So I'm experiementing a lot with this story trying to portray a good amount of drama, tears, fights and mushy stuff.  Please review and leave me suggestions and feed back.

P.S. I've decided on baby names and their sexes so look out for them in a few chapters.

* * *

"So hun, how are the clothes coming?" Lucas asked from the floor from where he was playing blocks with Braden and Bella.

"Almost done." Brooke said working hard at the sewing machine, "Just this one to go."

"That's my workaholic." Lucas beamed from across the room.

"Don't bother me," Brooke's motherly tone was present, "I want to get this done tonight."

"What's the hurry?" Lucas shrugged making his way towards her table.

"The faster I finish the faster we can get to bed." Brooke didn't even look up from the pattern she was making in the fabric.

"Why would I care how fast we get to bed?" Lucas said stupidly and then saw the look Brooke gave him, "Right, I won't interrupt again but I must say you'd better finish fast. You're looking a bit fatigued"

"Good boy." Brooke smiled sweetly and went back to work.

"Come on babies, let's leave mommy alone." Lucas said scooping up the kids and leading them down the hallway to Bella's room.

* * *

"The room is looking amazing Peyt." Jake said wrapping his arms around her. Peyton had painted a whole day/night theme across the room, placing day on the right side and night on the left.

"I could've done better." Peyton said looking disappointedly at her work. Her art was slowly declining during this pregnancy. Hopefully it was just hormones and as soon as the babies were out she'd get her talent back.

"Peyton, it's amazing." Jake leaned up against the wall with Peyton still in his arms.

"You have to say that because I'm pregnant." Peyton turned around to face Jake.

"No, I say it because I love you and it really is amazing." Jake brushed some curls out of her face and kissed her cheek genuinely.

"So what's on your mind?" Peyton say the way Jake eyed her, "The hormones must give me some sort of ESP or something."

"I was thinking about names." Jake slid down the wall and onto the floor. With Jenny, pregnant Peyton, doctor's appointments and work Jake was drained.

"Names like?" Peyton sat down next to him with not so much ease.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged, "I was thinking about some girls' names."

"Which girls' names?" Peyton pried for Jake to spill.

"Well when I was thinking about names for Jenny we came up with Jesika Ruth or Jasmine Ann." Jake shrugged, "They've just kind of stuck to me."

"Sticking with the J's huh?" Peyton giggled, "So we'd have Jake, Jenny, Jesika, and Jasmine?"

"Don't forget Peyton!" Jake added laughing along. It was kind of ridiculous that they would all be J's but he was still going to push for his names.

"Did you think of any boys names?" Peyton wanted to be entertained. With Brooke working on her project, Lucas stuck with the kids and Nathan and Haley working on their relationship it was hard to keep herself entertained being by herself most of the day.

"Well if Jenny was a boy she was going to be Kieran Michael." Jake waited for Peyton to laugh or something but when she didn't he looked over at her and caught her smiling as she thought, "What baby?"

"I like it." Peyton nodded, "It's different."

"Well what about you Peyt?" Jake leaned his head on her shoulder, "You've been thinking about it too."

"Boys or girls first?" Peyton really didn't want to share just yet but it was Jake, the father, and he should know.

"Boys." Jake nodded as he chose knowing he had chosen the right choice first.

"Well I don't have middle names or anything but I like the names Mason and Caden." Peyton waited for Jake's approval or disapproval.

"Okay," Jake nodded, "Now girls."

"Well, Audrey and Cameron." Peyton again waited for a reaction from Jake yet she was dissatisfied again, "Well? What do you think?"

"I will consider them but no promises." Jake stood as her heard Jenny cry, "Duty calls. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, daddy." Peyton joked laying down on the floor gazing at the sky she had painted. Light vs. darkness battled on the ceiling and Peyton feared her babies would be complete opposites battling it out too.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be recovering Miss James?" Nathan asked as they walked back to their car after a long hour of physical therapy.

"Like hell Mr. Scott." Haley said leaning on Nathan for support.

"It'll get better Hales, I promise." Nathan rubbed her back.

"I'll take your word for it." Haley slowly lowered herself into the car. It was a nightmare to reteach yourself how to walk. It was all surreal to her but she had to count her blessings and be glad she's even walking again.

"Are you too tired to do anything tonight?" Nathan asked as they drove in the direction of their apartment.

"Depends on what you have in mind." Haley leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes.

"Well I can't tell you." Nathan gave her a shocked look, "It wouldn't be a surprise then."

"Nathan Scott what do you have up your sleeve?" Haley eyed him, trying to mentally break him down to come clean.

"I will stay strong." Nathan said firmly turning away from her glare so he would not cave.

"Should I be scared?" Haley didn't know what to expect from Nathan anymore. The accident had changed them both. At times it felt like they had grown closer but at other times they had fallen apart. It was the falling apart part that scared her most because she had dedicated so much time, love and energy to their relationship and she didn't want to lose what they had.

"You should be terrified." Nathan smirked and rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled from the living room where she had set up shop for the last week and a half.

"What's the matter?" Lucas rushed out with Bella in his arms and Braden dragging behind him.

"I finished!" Brooke held up her tenth copy of the last shirt.

"God!" Lucas let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were dying!"

"I thought I was." Brooke collapsed into the couch, "I've been slaving away at this stupid sewing machine forever."

"Don't do that again." Lucas plopped down next to her.

"Yes Mr. Scott." Brooke leaned against him taking Bella into her arms. She had been away from her children for so long because of this overwhelming project Lucas and the gang had roped her into, "What do you say to a movie tonight?"

"What movie did you have in mind?" Lucas pulled Braden on top of the pile of exhausted bodies on the couch.

"Something kid oriented." Brooke stated, "Let's let them pick."

"Do you really think they're capable of that yet?" Lucas eyed his children. Bella being only six months made him question Brooke's motives.

"I think Braden can pick a movie." Brooke traded kids with Lucas and took Braden to their extensive cabinet of Disney movies, "Okay B-man pick a good one preferably one with a little mermaid in it."

"Brooke, that's not Braden picking." Lucas warned slipping down on the floor next to them, "Braden, think manly like Hercules or Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan and manly in the same sentence?" Brooke laughed, "The guy wears tights for god sakes."

"Hey don't be hatin'. Any guy with the balls to wear bright green tights has my support." Lucas said defensively.

"I married a gay guy." Brooke said exasperatedly.

"I'm not gay." Lucas protested, "I have two children."

"Just because your gay doesn't mean your penis doesn't work." Brooke said pulling out The Little Mermaid.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something and then he stopped. He was speechless and even if he did say something Brooke would come up with something better and they're be this whole on going battle. Lucas wasn't up for that battle tonight.

"I thought Braden was picking." Lucas watched as Brooke popped the tape in the VCR.

"He wasn't picking fast enough." Brooke moved back on the couch snuggling up with Braden as the previews came on, "Ew, fast forward these."

"The previews are the best part." Lucas sat down next to her disobeying her order.

"They're just like commercial." Brooke found the remote for the VCR and did it herself, "Boring, pointless and a waste of time, energy and money."

"Whatever you say dear." Lucas gave up just as the movie started.

* * *

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Haley said sitting in the passenger seat with a blindfold tied loosely around her eyes. Though she didn't want to admit it she was afraid of the dark and more importantly she liked being in command of everything.

"Patience my dear." Haley could tell Nathan was smirking by the tone of his voice and it frustrated her even more.

"Pretty please?" Haley coaxed wanting the torture to end.

"Haley James, you will not crack me." Nathan said and pulled the car to a stop, "But we're here so you won't have to wonder much longer."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Haley reached up to untie it but Nathan's hands beat her too it and pushed her hands away.

"Just a little longer Hales." Nathan opened his car door and then ran around to Haley's side to get hers.

"I'm going to fall Nathan and it's going to be all your fault." Haley said gripping him for dear life, "As of lately I haven't been walking the best as you know and the blindfold is not helping."

"Stop whining." Nathan guided her towards his surprise.

"I feel sand." Haley commented as they got closer to their destination, "We're at the beach."

"You got all that from the sand?" Nathan joked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Haley pouted at Nathan's hold on the situation.

"Okay on the count of three," Nathan said getting behind her to untie the blindfold, "One...Two... Three."

Haley opened her eyes and there was a table set up outside the Scott's beach house with dinner awaiting them. Two unlit candles took up the center creating a certain ambiance without the flame.

"Nathan, it's beautiful." Haley turned to hug him. It had been a while since their last romantic evening because their time was now consumed with physical therapy and doctors appointments.

"Table for two?" Nathan led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He took the seat opposite from her. In the center of the table between the two candles that Nathan had just lit was a tiny covered platter.

"Haley, I need to ask you something." Nathan said lifting the cover and revealing yet another surprise.

* * *

So how was it?  Good, bad, ugly? Let me know! Plus let me know about any ideas you have because I like working them into the story too!


	21. Solar Panels

Okay...I'm sorry this took so long but with the holidays and I've been sick it was hard for me to get a chatper out. This is just a filler chapter really because I'm going to be ending this story soon. Just a few more chapters left but I'm already working on a sequel that will be filled with love and drama and all that other good stuff that makes you all read.

So without any further delay here is one of the last chapters...

* * *

"Nathan…" Haley eyed him getting this feeling in her stomach.

"Hales, we've been through everything together. It's been you and me forever." Nathan had little beads of sweat shining on his forehead, "We've also been engaged for a while too. I think it's been longer than we need. I don't want to wait another minute without being able to call you Haley Scott, my wife. I've arranged a small wedding for next week if you'll have me."

"Oh my god," Haley couldn't believe it. She knew they would get married and grow old together but getting married next week. She had never expected that.

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or a bad one?" Nathan winced a little when Haley didn't answer.

"A confused one." Haley shook her head debating the options over and over in her head.

"Obviously if you have to think about it's not right." Nathan began to eat his dinner that he had brought over.

"No, Nate it's not that." Haley reached out and grabbed his hand, "I just wasn't expecting this yet."

"Well the element of surprise was obtained." Nathan smiled uneasily. Waiting for her to make up a decision was tearing his heart out.

"Of course I want to get married Nate, I just thought I'd be in on the planning." Haley's expressions were hurt. She wished she would've been in on this whole plan.

"I just thought with everything that's happened lately you just didn't need the stress." Nathan rubbed her tiny hand in between his larger ones.

"You're right Nate." Haley smiled, "I'm glad you did it like this."

"Really?" Nathan's mood lightened, "So does this mean you want to do this?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Haley's smile brightened. The one and only Haley James was finally marrying Nathan.

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to have it in you after working so hard." Lucas said out of breath.

"It's like I'm solar powered. I'm taking in the energy all day and still work at night." Brooke smiled planting kisses all over Lucas' chest.

"Man," Lucas pushed her away, "You ruined the moment. Now all I see are solar panels."

"Can solar panels do this?" Brooke crawled back on top pulling the sheet over their heads.

* * *

"I've decided on the names Jake." Peyton said climbing into bed next to Jake.

"You have, have you?" Jake propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yup." Peyton smiled widely rubbing her growing stomach, "At least a girl's name."

"Let's hear it." Jake was all ears.

"Cameran Rose." Peyton said proudly just thinking about calling, if they had a little girl, her little girl.

"I like it a lot." Jake place his hand on Peyton's stomach also feeling his babies under the surface.

"Good 'cause you're stuck with it either way." Peyton smiled cupping his hand on her stomach. Soon they would be here and things would be changing.

"Glad to know you were thinking about me." Jake smiled and leaned his head up against hers.

"Love you too baby." Peyton kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Does this mean I have to start thinking about boys names? Don't you think it's a little earlier? I'm mean what you're seven months in?" Jake rambled on into the darkness of the room. The only response he got was a light snore that came from no other than an exhausted Peyton, "'Night sweetheart."

* * *

The sun peaked through the already drawn blinds, casting angelic shadows across Brooke's face. She looked so peaceful when Lucas had gotten up that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He laid next to her and watched her chest rise and fall; something he wasn't blessed with often because the kids were always in their way.

Lucas found it weird that neither of his children had waken up yet. Being as young as they were the kids were supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn, or at least they used to. Lucas decided to play a little detective and solve the mystery. He made like he was in Mission Impossible and slid up against the wall humming his own theme song with a hand made gun. He swung around the corner into Braden's room to see him sleeping contently among his jungle of animals. Though it was strange Lucas crept out as quietly as he crept in and stopped into his next room. Upon arriving he was greeted with the same results as the last room.

This morning was a miracle in disguise and Lucas couldn't keep it to himself. He ran back into his room and jumped on the bed with glee. Brooke stirred a little but fell back into her slumber. Lucas bounced a little more and still got no response. He was happier than a kid in a candy store right now and Brooke didn't even care.

"Brooke wake up." Lucas whispered not wanting to wake his angles.

"Five more minutes." Brooke turned over and ignored Lucas' call.

Lucas decided on a new approach. He gently began kissing Brooke cheek and he worked down to her neck and then followed her collar bone to her chest. Brooke moaned, full of pure bliss and turned to face Lucas.

"I thought that would get you." Lucas pecked her softly on her lips.

"You know me too well." Brooke smiled waiting for more but none came.

"Listen." Lucas spoke softly.

"What?" Brooke followed suit.

"What do you hear?" Lucas whispered softly into her ear.

"I don't know what you're hearing," Brooke paused to listen harder, "But I don't hear anything. Have you been drinking or something Lucas?"

"No!" Lucas laughed, "It's quiet."

"Too quiet." Brooke eyed him suspiciously, "Where are my babies and what have you done to them?"

"I already checked." Lucas reassured her, "They're peacefully sleeping."

"What is this world coming too?" Brooke fell back onto her pillow dumbfoundedly. Not even Braden who was almost two now slept this late, let alone six month old Bella.

"Well I thought we could do something with our free time." Lucas eyed her suggestively.

"You're right." Brooke stared back into his broody blue eyes, "We have to get all my stuff over to the café before it opens."

"That's not what I had in mind." Lucas pleaded slightly with his eyes.

"Well it's what I had." Brooke kissed him lightly before bouncing out of bed, "And when I said we, I really meant you so you'd better hurry up."

Lucas wished he had just stayed asleep.

* * *

"Mommy!" Jenny came barreling into Peyton and Jake's room. Peyton awoke with a stir from a nightmare she had been having for a while.

"What's the matter baby?" Peyton swung her legs over the side of the bed to face Jenny.

"The monsters." Jenny pointed towards her room. Ever since Jake let Jenny watch Signs Jenny had been seeing the aliens all over her room.

"There are no monsters sweetie." Peyton reassured her.

"Yes there are. I saweded them." Jenny pulled Peyton's hand towards her bedroom.

"Alright, I'll scare them away for you." Peyton dragged her feet wishing she was still asleep. She loved Jenny dearly but she wished that she would bug Jake sometime.

"Mommy, hold me." Jenny pulled on Peyton's t-shirt that just covered her body. Though Peyton knew she really shouldn't be lifting things, the fear in Jenny's eyes was just too much to resist.

"Alright baby." Peyton lifted Jenny up and held her over her bulging abdomen, "Now where are these monsters?"

"Everywhere mommy." Jenny clung to Peyton for dear life.

"I know how to get rid of them." Peyton said walking over to the window with it's drapes pulled, "I'm going to put you down so I can get rid of them."

"Mommy no!" Jenny wailed gripping onto Peyton's neck so there was no way Peyton could let her go.

"I can't get rid of the monsters then." Peyton tried to pry the terrified child off of her. With every desparate attempt Jenny just fought back harder, "Jen, you're hurting mommy. You're hurting the babies sweetie."

"Don't let me go mommy!" Jenny shrieked.

"Baby, I have too!" Peyton was getting desperate, "Please sweetheart."

Peyton felt Jenny's leg kicking her stomach putting extra pressure on Peyton.

"What's going on guys?" A groggy Jake ran into the room. He was awaked by Jenny's terrified shrieking and he thought someone was dying, "Jenster? What are you doing?"

"The aliens are coming foreded me." Jenny sobbed jumping into her fathers arms.

"You have to be careful with mommy though, sweetheart. She can't hold you and the babies at the same time." Jake tried to console his terrified little girl.

"I sawry." Jenny fought back tears.

"It's okay Jenny. Mommy's fine baby." Peyton reassured her now upset and guilty daughter.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Jake ushered Jenny out of the alien infested bedroom.

Peyton followed them out and caught sight of the time. _8:30_.

"Shit!" Peyton yelled at random.

"What is it?" Jake eyed her as he scrambled eggs and cheese in a bowl.

"I promised Brooke I'd help her set up now!" Peyton ran back into their bedroom to get ready for a hard days work. Completely skipping a shower, Peyton flew out the door ten minutes later.

"Bye I love you!" Jake yelled at the closed door and refocused his attention on Jenny.

* * *

So there it is. There will be at least 3 more chapters with Haley and Nathan's wedding and Peyton and Jake's babies.

P.S. How do you spell Jake's last name? I've seen it so many ways yet I don't know which one to use! PLEASE HELP!!

Remember to review!!


	22. A Successful Ending

I know it's been like forever but here's an update. It was all done just sitting on my computer but I was just too lazy to update it. Please forgive me! Well here it is...Hope it was worth the wait...nothing really happens in this chapter but i'll tell you why at the end!

* * *

"God Brooke that was amazing." They all crashed at various points in the café.

"Who knew that many people were interested in clothes?" Brooke leaned her head on the counter.

"I say it was a success." Peyton laid down in a booth across from Brooke.

"I would have to agree." Lucas collapsed on the floor.

"I second that!" Haley said springing up with a sudden surge of energy, "Well I got to get home."

"A little love sick are we?" Brooke raised her eyebrows in her all-knowing way.

"Well I have to get back to Jake too." Peyton said struggling to get up from the booth.

"We're getting mighty big aren't we Blondie." Brooke stretched as she began her clean up. There wasn't much to clean up after the day but she wanted to keep it nice for Karen and Deb the next day.

"Yeah and I still have four months." Peyton hoisted herself out of the booth and grabbed her bag, "You were never this big."

"Ah, remember my friend I never had twins." Brooke hugged her friends good bye, "Trust me child birth is the worst."

"And you did it twice." Haley laughed.

"And never again." Brooke shut the door behind them and made her way back to where Lucas was on the floor, "Shall I just leave you here?"

"Can I have a pillow and blanket?" Lucas didn't even open his eyes to look at her.

"Do I look like your maid?" Brooke placed her hands on her hips.

"What happens if I say yes?" Lucas slid his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow.

"Do I really have to say it?" Brooke tapped her foot.

"Nope." Lucas sat up really quickly taking Brooke by surprise. He pulled her down on the floor with him and used her as a pillow leaning comfortable on her breasts.

"Lucas Scott, what are you doing?" Brooke giggled and squirmed out of his reach, "I have to go get the kids up or they'll never sleep tonight."

"Oh, be the responsible one." Lucas repositioned himself to get comfortable on the hard floor.

"Well one of has to be." Brooke sauntered behind the counter where the kids were sleeping in the crib that Karen had put back there for Jenny prior to Braden and Bella.

"Right kick me when I'm exhausted." Lucas turned over to the other side to watch Brooke at work.

"You're exhausted! What did you do all day?" Brooke lifted a half asleep Bella into her arms. Braden had always kept to himself in his waking minutes not wanting to bother with anyone. You jus had to keep an eye on him or he would drift back to sleep without a moments notice.

"I lifted your boxes and put together the racks," Lucas thought back to his day," And then I even smiled at some girls."

"Oh, my poor baby." Brooke cooed.

"I know right." Lucas propped himself up on his elbow.

"I was talking to the sleepy head over here." Brooke, with her free hand, lifted Braden out of the crib.

"I feel the love." Lucas gave up and decided he was not going to get the love and compassion he wanted.

"It's been spread too thin." Brooke handed Braden off to Lucas. He had complained about lifting all day so it was only fair that Lucas got the heavy and more antsy child.

"Maybe we should get rid of the boogers." Lucas threw Braden over his shoulder instantly waking the boy up.

"Should we just dump them right here?" Brooke pretended to drop Bella from her arms causing an eruption of giggles.

"Nah, you got to put them in the garbage can." Lucas opened the can and held Braden by the ankles.

"Dadda! Nowa!" Braden squealed trying to squirm back into Lucas' arms.

"No?" Lucas looked over at Brooke.

"Nah," She shook her head, "Who would we train to be our slaves?"

"True." Lucas agreed, swinging Braden back over his shoulder and let the garbage can slam shut, "Ew, someone's stinky."

"I think it's time for a B-A-T-H." Brooke grabbed her purse and the keys waiting for Lucas to follow.

"I agree." Lucas held out his arm for Brooke to link in his, "To home."

"To home." Brooke took his arm and then walked around the building like Dorothy on the yellow brick road, "I have one more thing I have to work on tonight before I'm ready to relax."

"So that means I'm giving the ba-" Lucas caught himself before he said the dreaded words. Braden was going through that 'no baths stage' and to be just like her big brother, Bella felt she had to do the same. They would scream and fight and ultimately wipe themselves out and in the end would have to take a bath.

"That's right Mr. Scott." Brooke got into the passenger seat of the car after Bella was safely strapped in her car seat, "Hurry up! I don't have all night."

"Hold your horses." Lucas said double checking Braden's car seat straps taking his sweet old time to piss off Brooke.

"The faster we get home the faster I get done. The faster I get done the faster we can," Brooke winked, "You know."

"You must think that's all I care about." Lucas hurriedly put the car in drive.

"I know you all too well for you to deny it." Brooke rubbed Lucas' thighs which made him speed down the road faster.

"I'm home!" Peyton shouted through the house. She got no response, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Peyton had noticed Jake's car in the driveway and Jenny never went anywhere unless she got to ride in a car. Even if it was to the Quick N' Fresh on the corner, she had to be driven. She was turning into a spoiled princess.

"Hello?" Peyton began turning on lights as she made her way around the house. Along her way she caught herself picking up dirty laundry that had been left all over the house, "Where are you guys?"

Peyton then heard a soft giggling coming from her bedroom that seemed to be muffled by something. She crept ever so quietly to the door turning the door knob with care. There was a faint candle light casting shadows around the room so she couldn't exactly place where Jake and Jenny were but she could hear them moving and shifting around.

"Boo!" She yelled jumping into the room scaring both Jake and Jenny.

"Surprise!" Jake recovered nudging Jenny to say the same.

"Sir-prize!" Jenny giggled hopping like a bunny over to Peyton.

"What's all this?" Peyton bent down asking Jenny.

"Daddy told me to say dat you workeded weally hard and you needed to welax." Jenny looked over to Jake for approval.

"Good job." Jake pushed Jenny out of the room, "Go in your room for you're surprise."

Jenny was gone in a stumbling run down the hallway.

"You bribed her?" Peyton said in between kisses.

"Wasn't it worth it?" Jake asked dragging Peyton over to the bed.

"Nope, unless there's food in here." Peyton looked around rubbing her grumbling stomach. She'd barely eaten all day trying to satisfy all of Brooke's customers. The turn out reminded her of the very first open mike night at the café.

"I thought you'd be a little hungry." Jake pulled a tray from behind a mountain of pillows.

"You are my god Jake Jagielski!" Peyton began picking at the many assortments of food. He had prepared a platter of pickles with a mayonnaise dip. Pudding with hot sauce and a sandwich with turkey lettuce and honey. They had been the cravings of the month and Jake knew they were her soft spot. Jake never really understand what made a pregnant woman crave such strange things but he concluded he would never know because he could never get pregnant. It was just another one of his unsolved mysteries.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." Jake grinned widely.

"Daddy!" Jenny bounded into the room with a box in her hands, "A Cware Bwear!"

"Wow!" Jake acted surprised, "Is that the color you wanted?"

"Yes!" Jenny cried louder, "Look Mommy the pwurple one!"

"That's cool Jenny." Peyton said with a mouthful of pudding.

"Okay Jenster, go get ready for bed while Mommy eats." Jake pushed her off the bed.

"By my self?" Jenny stuck out her bottom lip in the pout they all knew too well.

"I thought you were a big girl?" Jake swung his legs over the edge, "You where Pull-Ups now and eat at the grown-up table. All big girl qualities right Peyt?"

"Sounds like it to me." Peyton agreed wiping her mouth with a napkin that had been nicely folded next to her food.

"I'ms not a big gurl. I'm a baby, wike Bella!" Jenny reached up for Jake to lift her into his arms.

"Oh your good." Jake laughed willingly taking her up into his arms.

"Dat's whys I'm your baby." Jenny smiled a toothy smile that she inherited from Jake. The manipulating and conniving could only have come from Nikki.

"What if I don't want you anymore?" Jake kidded taking her to her room.

"Too bads. You're stucked with me." Jenny wiggled out of Jake's arms and open the drawer where her pajamas were kept. She proceeded with undressing and redressing herself all by herself.

"And you needed me here?" Jake lifted her and placed her in her Care Bear bed.

"I wove you Daddy!" Jenny gripped his neck before finally letting him leave her to sleep, "Tells Mommy too."

"Don't worry princess I will." Jake said flicking the light switch off, "We love you too."

* * *

Okay so i've decided to end this one because it's just dragging on with no storyline anymore...but have no fear another sequel is here...it'll be way in the future...look for it coming out sometime this week...! 


End file.
